


Kiss Me

by everylifetime



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerio!Kurt, Fluff, Love, M/M, Smut, football!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everylifetime/pseuds/everylifetime
Summary: Kurt is the captain of the Cheerio’s – he’s well respected, the most popular person in school, student body president and gay. Blaine is the new Quarterback at McKinley and found himself instantly crushing on Kurt the moment he sees him perform. With the help of his new friends, Puck, Mike and Sam, they work together to get Blaine a date with the ‘untouchable’ Kurt Hummel. Will Blaine get what he wants?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 75
Kudos: 195





	1. Say Hello to the Cheerleaders

**Author's Note:**

> Basically another Cheerio!Kurt and Football!Blaine story with Blaine just absolutely pining over Kurt because I live for that. This trope doesn’t include anyone being an outcast or treated differently, but there is drama involving both of them that is realistic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine moves to McKinley, makes some new friends, and sees Kurt perform 4 Minutes with the cheerleading team. A crush is quickly formed.

“Okay, everyone, this is Blaine Anderson, the new Quarterback for the team this year.” Coach Beiste pat Blaine on the shoulder as she smiled at him.

Blaine breathed out. “Hi everyone.” He smiled politely at the group of guys that sat in front of him, all in the red McKinley High training uniform.

“I’m Finn, the captain.” A tall, _very_ tall, boy stood up and smiled politely at Blaine. “It’s cool to have you on our team, man.”

A few other guys nodded along, and Blaine took that as an invitation to sit down and join the team. He moved and sat next to an empty spot beside a blonde, tall-ish guy.

Practice started, and Blaine found himself happy to be amongst a football team again. A majority of the guys came and introduced themselves and had spent practice paired up with Sam, the blonde boy. He got along well with another guy called Mike, too. 

The next couple of days of school, Blaine immersed himself into the life of McKinley High and felt himself settling in with the football team, who he sat and ate lunch with. Everyone had been welcoming and kind, a stark difference to the bullying and torment he endured at Dalton for far too long. He felt at ease and was excited for his senior year at a school that was accepting.

Thursday of his first week, there was an entire school assembly, where the school’s Principal discussed upcoming events throughout the year.

“Now, please give a round of applause to our five times National Champions – McKinley’s very own, the Cheerio’s!” The Principal smiled and clapped and walked off the grounds of the gymnasium.

Blaine sat between Puckerman, a tall guy from the football team who had a mohawk and whom Blaine was intimidated by at first, and Mike.

“The Cheerio’s?” Blaine leaned over to Mike.

“Our cheerleaders.” Mike smiled. “They’re great, you’re in for a show!”

Blaine nodded and turned back to the floor, where music had started, and the school’s band was marching into the gymnasium. Blaine felt his head nodding along to the beat. In a line at the back, the cheerleaders came strutting out in their cherry red uniform. They were all in sync and looked _great._

Blaine heard some voices start singing, and he looked around, trying to find where they were coming from. Then, out of nowhere, down the middle, came out strutting an African-American girl with a loud, belting voice and on the other side was a male. A male cheerleader.

Blaine’s mouth fell. He was in the tight uniform, long pants and white sneakers, and sported a sweatband around his bicep. His hair was brown, like a chestnut brown and it was sitting so high up and perfectly out of his face. He was dancing and singing all at the same time and he was the most beautiful boy Blaine had ever seen before. He was pale, but it was a nice milky tone, and his singing voice, that _voice._ It echoed around the gym and it was radiant, unique and amazing. Blaine watched him closely, as he bent down, and danced and his voice grunted lightly in some parts as he sung.

Blaine shifted a little in his seat as he blinked, swallowed thickly and his mouth fell open again as the final notes of the performance came. The two cheerleaders that lead the performance posed in the centre as the music came to halt and the crowd went nuts for it. A moment after everyone, Blaine stood up, clapping as well, watching that male cheerleader who smiled and gave the girl he had been singing with a hug.

“Pretty good, right?” Mike said to Blaine when they sat back down.

“Wow, uh,” Blaine cleared his throat, blinking, watching the boy move and sit in the front of row of seats. “Yeah, really good.” Blaine bit back his desperation to ask who the _fuck_ that guy was that lead and carried the whole show. He was still new and still settling in, plus no one knew he was gay yet. 

“Did you enjoy the show, Anderson?” Puck nudged him and smirked. “The entire team is totally hot.”

“Yeah, totally.” Blaine smiled back without another comment.

The bell rang loudly, and the school headed out of the gymnasium to go to lunch. Blaine looked for the cheerleader amongst the crowd and spotted him chatting to a few of the cheerleading girls in the squad. Blaine licked his bottom lip as he sculled down a bottle of water and his hairline glistened with sweat slightly. He was glowing, and Blaine couldn’t get over how _good_ he looked in the Cheerio’s uniform. Blaine thought moving to a co-educational school would mean he’d be less distracted by good looking guys. Boy was he wrong.

“Fellas, listen up.” Puck said as the group settled at their usual table in the lunch room. “Party at mine tomorrow night. My Mom and my sister are out of town for the weekend, I’ll be providing the booze and you can crash there if you need to.”

“Sweet.” Sam grinned and high fived Mike who sat across from him.

“Can I invite Rachel?” Finn asked a little hesitantly.

Puck rolled his eyes. “Sure, as long as she promises not to break out into a song.”

Finn chuckled gratefully. “No guarantees, but I’ll tell her.”

“You into it, Anderson?” Puck looked at Blaine.

“Oh, um, yeah sure.” Blaine smiled. “Sounds great. Will it just be us?”

The group laughed. “No, man.” Mike said.

“Puck throws these kinds of parties regularly, he’ll post about it on our group Facebook page and a majority of the school will be there.”

“Oh, wow.” Blaine chuckled. “That sounds fun.”

“Believe me, you have _no_ idea.” Sam laughed and Blaine smiled at the group. 

He peered over to the table on the other side of the room. There sat the male cheerleader, laughing happily along with the large group of cheerleaders he was sitting with. Blaine bit his bottom lip and hoped he'd be seeing him at the party tomorrow. 


	2. The Party (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine convinces the guys to introduce him to the cheerleader at the party.

Friday afternoon came quickly. Blaine had spent the day looking for that male cheerleader around the school but only ever saw him at lunch times. He always sat at the same table, in the middle, surrounded amongst other cheerleaders. He always wore the uniform, and he always looked _so_ good, Blaine wanting to run up and kiss him every time he saw his thick hair and tall body. Blaine had been too afraid to approach him or even ask about him yet to anyone else, since he still hadn’t told any of his new friends that he was gay. He was going to wait for the right time to bring it up. 

It was now Friday night and Blaine slipped on red pants and a black polo shirt. He tried to keep it simple and slightly casual, he didn’t know what everyone wore to these kinds of parties at this school. Blaine had only been to a couple of parties before at Dalton and they were always a small crowd, just his normal group of friends, except for one where he had brought a date and it ended in disaster.

Blaine brushed down his clothes, swallowed away some nerves, and grabbed his wallet and keys, heading downstairs.

“Blaine, honey!” Blaine’s Mom called as he got to the door. “Be home by 12, please, okay?” She said calmly as she approached him, her hand resting on his shoulder.

“I will, Mom.” Blaine sighed and looked into her gold eyes.

“And, be careful, okay?” She looked up at him a little sympathetically. “I know that this school is a huge improvement, but the last party you went to, you ended up in the hospital.”

“I will, Mom, okay, I know.” Blaine mumbled and looked down, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. “These people are… different.” 

“I believe you, sweetheart.” She smiled up at him, her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. “And I trust you completely. Just be safe, please?”

“Thanks Mom.” Blaine smiled and grabbed the door handle. “Bye.” He pushed open the door and headed out towards his car.

“Have fun! Remember, home by 12!” She called out after him and stood by the door, watching as his car headed off down the street.

Blaine pulled up to Puck’s address an hour late and the house was pumping with loud music and people. There were a group of McKinley students out the front lawn talking and stumbling around with red cups as Blaine walked up the driveway. A little nervous, he pushed open the front door and was warped with loud techno music and people _everywhere_. He walked in and scanned the crowd, some familiar from around the school, and some not. He looked around and found Sam, Puck and Mike standing by the lounge, all wearing their letterman jackets and jeans.

“Anderson! Hey!” Mike called when he spotted Blaine wading through the crowd to them. “You made it.”

“Yeah, hey guys.” He smiled between the three of them, taking note of them all wearing their jackets.

Puck thrust a beer into Blaine’s hand. “Here, dude.”

“Thanks man.” Blaine smiled politely and began drinking. “This place is packed.”

Puck smirked and shrugged. “This is standard.” Sam and Mike nodding in agreement.

“Was I meant to wear my jacket? Is that, like, a football team thing?” Blaine laughed a little.

“Yeah, we usually do, but it’s all good. Next time.”

“Noted.” Blaine nodded and took a large gulp of his beer. Just behind him, he heard some squealing of excitement, so he turned to have a look at what all the commotion was.

As if in slow motion, the male cheerleader that Blaine had been fawning over entered the house. For only the first time, Blaine was seeing him in something other than his Cheerio’s uniform. He sashayed in wearing tight, _tight,_ black jeans, grey chunky boots, and a stripy long sleeve shirt that was tucked in. The neck line was exposing his collarbones slightly and his long, pale neck. Everything was clinging to him, Blaine noticing how broad and strong he was, his biceps defined and deltoid muscles larger than what Blaine ever thought they would be. He was long, lithe, his legs so wonderfully elongated and wrapped up nicely. His hair looked different, it was up and out of his face, but it was a little scruffy, less perfect than normal, and Blaine was absolutely _floored_ , his mouth naturally falling agape.

Blaine watched him, so intently, his stomach doing flip after flip as he was eagerly greeted by two blonde girls, where the squealing and enthusiasm came from. The boy was grinning, laughing as they chatted to him and Blaine couldn’t help but admire his ass in those tight jeans. He wondered what his body would look like underneath all those clothes, what his _skin_ would look and taste like. He dreamed of one day finding out.

“Um, Blaine?” Puck nudged him aggressively.

“Shit,” Blaine turned and looked at Puck, who was frowning. “Sorry, what?”

“Stop staring at Hummel.” Puck rolled his eyes. “Finn’s brother, never gonna happen.”

“Um, who-who is _that?”_ Blaine said, swallowing thickly, looking between Puck and back at the guy – Hummel? – who was standing with a small group of girls.

“ _That…”_ Puck began, looking over at the guy. “Is one Kurt Hummel.” Puck continued taking a large gulp of his drink. “Captain of the Cheerio’s, he is like an absolute superstar. Believe me, dude, it’s _never_ gonna happen.”

Blaine sighed. Even his name was perfect; _Kurt._ “What do you mean?”

Puck rolled his eyes again and Mike stepped in. “Okay, Blaine, so you know how stereotypically, the captain of the cheerleaders is a girl and she’s the queen of the school and everyone falls to her feet when they walk in the halls and blah, blah, blah,” Mike began, Blaine still staring over at Kurt, just nodding.

“Well, that’s what Hummel is. He’s an untouchable, he’s a _god_ at this school. But he’s not a jerk, he’s really cool and an amazing cheerleader. Everyone respects him and fawns over him, but he didn’t ask for it or work for it. He’s just… likeable, I don’t know.” Mike shrugged. “He gets along with everyone, but he has _his_ people and he is of course senior class president.”

“Right…”

“And he’s gay, and Finn’s brother.” Sam added.

“Wait, he’s gay?” Blaine looked at Sam with eager eyes.

“Obviously!” Puck rolled his eyes. “Man, you’re fucking oblivious.”

“He’s gay, head cheerleader, super popular, senior class president and well respected?” Blaine probed, looking between Puck, Mike and Sam. They all shrugged and nodded.

“What’s the problem?”

“It’s just… I mean, at my old school, I-” Blaine hesitated. “Look, I’m gay, okay? And that was just _not_ how things worked at Dalton.”

“You owe me $50, Chang.” Puck looked at Mike, grinning.

“Shit,” Mike sighed.

“Um, what?” Blaine frowned.

“Oh, yeah, sorry, I totally called you being gay.” Puck said. “I saw you eyeing Kurt all week, I saw you staring during their 4 minutes performance. That’s everyone’s reaction, but yours was way more obvious.” He laughed.

“That’s embarrassing.” Blaine chuckled. “So, he’s untouchable? Does he have a boyfriend?”

“ _Had,”_ Sam began. “He was dating someone from Carmel High for a bit, but they broke up a while ago.”

“Oh…” Blaine turned to look at him again, and Kurt turned to look in their direction. They briefly, made eye contact, before Blaine turned his head away quickly, blushing. “I feel like an idiot with what I’m wearing.”

“Dude, you look fine.” Mike smiled. 

“Alright, now Blaine, you can’t spend all night staring at Kurt, okay?” Puck said. “I get he’s this really shiny thing, and he’s totally hot, but again, never gonna happen.”

“Well, why not?” Blaine pouted. “He’s…” Blaine sighed and looked over at him _again._

“Look,” Mike stepped in. “Kurt is… _great,_ but he’s never dated anyone at this high school, he looks down on it. And that’s not to mention that he has got a scholarship lined up already to head off to college in New York, so he’s ready to get out of here.”

“And you know this, how?” Blaine asked.

“Did you forget that he is Finn’s brother? Finn, who is on the football team.”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, right, sure.” Blaine nodded quickly. “Could you, I don’t know, introduce me at least?” He looked between the three of them desperately.

Puck smiled and laughed. “Definitely. I’d love to see this. I also _love_ talking to Hummel and making him squirm.”

“Great. Okay, wait, how’s my hair?” Blaine took a deep breath and looked at Sam.

“Um, covered in gel?” Sam said, confused.

“You look fine.” Mike smiled and nodded, patting Blaine’s shoulder.

“Oi, Anderson!” Puck gruntled and nudged him along.

The two of them, walked over to the group, where Kurt, along with three other females, stood chatting, all holding red cups in their hands.

“Ladies,” Puck greeted with a wink as he approached. “Hummel.” He smiled. “You’re looking wonderful this evening.”

“Are you talking to us or Kurt, Puckerman?” One of the blonde girls giggled, and Blaine smirked.

“I’m talking to everybody, you know how it is with me.” He smirked back at her, giving her a wink. Puck turned and put his arm around Blaine’s shoulder.

“Hummel, I have someone I’d like to introduce you to.” Puck said looking at Kurt. “This is Blaine Anderson, new Quarterback of the football team.”

Kurt was slightly smiling, and his eyes flickered from Puck’s down to look at Blaine, who was staring at Kurt. Kurt’s eyes were piercingly blue and gorgeous, his lashes long and fluffy. His jawline was so sharp, and he clenched a little, before his mouth tugged into a smile, looking down at Blaine. He was taller than Blaine thought, and so much more beautiful up close, his cheeks flushed a wonderful pink, a few small freckles on his nose.

“Kurt,” he put his hand out in Blaine’s direction. “Nice to meet you, Quarterback.”

“Uh,” Blaine swallowed and put his hand into Kurt’s warm, soft, gentle hands and shook. “Blaine.”

Kurt pulled his hand back after the shake and was watching him carefully with a keen eye, before he looked away back at Puckerman.

“I’m Quinn!” Quinn turned to smile at Blaine, her short blonde hair swaying. “These are our friends Brittany and Mercedes.”

“Hi,” the other two smiled and waved at Blaine, Blaine doing the same, finding it hard to look away from Kurt who was so tall and beautiful and _so_ close and smelled like fresh linen and strawberries.

“Where did you move from?” Kurt asked, and Blaine’s throat closed at the sound of his voice. He’d only heard him sing, but his regular talking voice was nothing in comparison. It was soft and subdued, but strong and confident in the same way. Blaine couldn’t believe someone like this even existed in real life.

“Oh, uh-” Blaine cleared his throat. “Dalton Academy in Westerville.”

“Ooh, fancy. Prep school boy, huh?” Kurt smirked, taking a sip of his drink. “What made you downgrade to public school life?” The girls giggled.

Blaine smiled. “Bullies, actually.”

“Oh.” Kurt frowned. “That sucks, sorry. Don’t worry, McKinley is nothing like that, a very strict no bullying policy.”

“So, I’ve heard.” Blaine smiled. “Um, it’s been great so far.” 

“I’m glad.” Kurt smiled softly at Blaine and blinked a few times, Blaine totally enthralled by the conversation.

“Alright, well we will let you ladies get back to your little sorority.” Puckerman sneered.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Really?”

“Sorry, Hummel, save me a kiss later, would you?” Puck grinned, then bit his lip, Blaine shooting him a dark look.

Kurt wrinkled his nose and frowned. “Never gonna happen, sweetheart.” Kurt said, and Puck laughed, pulling Blaine away from them.

“That went better than I thought, Anderson, well done.” Puck breathed when the four of them stood together again. Blaine realised that he had been holding in air, and sighed deeply, his body warm and toasty from the interaction. 

Sam and Mike laughed at him. “Oh no, Anderson’s got a _serious_ crush.” Sam chuckled.

Blaine groaned. “How can you not? Look at him.” He mumbled and turned around again, to find Kurt’s eyes watching him, before looking away awkwardly. “He’s… stunning.”

“We’ve gotta help this guy.” Sam nudged Puck and Mike.

“I think we can help wingman him.” Mike smirked looking Blaine up and down. “He seems like Hummel’s type, probably needs to lose some of the gel, though.”

“Hm…” Puck studied Blaine, too. “He’s shorter than him, so that’s a check.”

“He’s got the juice, being on the football team, Quarterback and what not.” Sam chirped.

“I’m not sure about the shoes though…” Mike looked down. “Hummel’s got taste.”

“What’s wrong-” Blaine began, looking down at his feet, before Puck interrupted him.

“And Anderson _is_ gay, there aren’t many of them at McKinley, Karofsky doesn’t count.” Puck thought.

“Wait, Karofsky is gay?” Blaine frowned.

“I have a slither of hope, here.” Mike nodded. “I think he could, _maybe,_ at least get a date?”

“Hm, maybe.” Puck nodded.

“Yeah, but really, he’s going to have to lose those shoes.” Sam said, pointing at them.

“Um, hello, you know I’m standing right here?” Blaine said in defense.

“Yep.” All three of them replied at the same time.

“Alright, you’re on, Anderson.” Puck smiled. “Mission: Get Anderson a date with Hummel is a go.”

“Um, no, wait, I mean, it’s okay. He’s definitely so out of my reach.” Blaine sighed, shaking his head. “You don’t-”

“Let us help.” Sam smiled.

Blaine winced, then turned around to look at Kurt who was leaning against the side wall casually, watching Quinn intently talk to him about something that looked serious. His heart was thumping, of course he wanted a date with Kurt, of _course_ he did.

“Alright,” Blaine turned back. “I want your help.”

The four of them laughed and clinked their drinks together to begin the evening.


	3. The Party (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine meets Kurt's best friend, Santana, and builds the courage to talk to him properly at the party.

“So, _you’re_ the new Quarterback, huh?” the sound of a female voice behind Blaine caused him to turn around in his spot. He was currently standing with Sam and was six beers deep at Puck’s party.

“Uh, yes, that’s me.” He smiled and was looking directly in the eyes of a female with olive skin, dark brown eyes, and thick, long brown hair that was dancing around her shoulders.

“You’re a lot smaller than I was expecting.” She frowned and eyed him up and down, her thin arms crossed over her chest that was wrapped tightly in a red dress.

“Hi Santana.” Sam said as if it was a chore. “Leave _Blaine_ alone.”

“Blaine,” Santana smirked and eyed him up and down. “Not bad, not bad. A lot of gel goin’ on up there, though.”

“He’s come from a prep school, I feel that’s kind of mandatory there?” Sam frowned looking between Blaine and Santana.

Blaine laughed. “Um, no, I-I choose to wear it this way.”

“Right. Who told you that it looked good?” Santana quipped, and Sam gasped.

“Santana!”

Blaine snorted a laugh, leaning over a little as he chuckled. “That was good, you’re funny.”

Santana smiled and shrugged. “So, they say.”

“Hey!” Brittany came over and grabbed Santana around the waist, grinning.

“Oh, hi baby.” Santana leaned over and gave Brittany a kiss, smiling through it. “Hope you don’t mind, new guy.”

Blaine smiled. “Nope, definitely don’t mind. Totally on the same wave length.”

“Wait, your-”

Blaine just smiled and nodded.

“Well, damn!” Santana grinned, open mouthed, looking Blaine up and down. “You’re pretty cute, you know?”

“Isn’t he!” Brittany squeaked. “So little and cute.”

Blaine frowned and smiled. “Um, thanks.”

“So, uh, are you a friend of, um, Kurt’s?” Blaine asked a little awkwardly and heard Sam chuckle behind him, shaking his head.

“Oh, honey.” Santana looked at him sadly. “Do you have a crush?”

“No!” Blaine said quickly. “No, I just um, met him earlier.”

“Yes, Kurt’s my best friend and has been since we were eight.” Santana smiled. “And don’t worry, everyone has a crush on him.”

Blaine blushed and chuckled, looking down at his feet. “Well, it was nice meeting you, Santana.”

“You too, Quarterback.” She winked and danced away with Brittany. Blaine sighed and looked over to the lounge to see Kurt sitting there with Quinn. There was a free spot next to him and Blaine felt his stomach flip.

“Sam,” Blaine grabbed Sam and pulled him closer. “Can you get Quinn away from Kurt for a moment?”

Sam followed Blaine’s eyes and saw where was staring, he smiled. “Sure thing, bud.”

Confidently, Sam sashayed over to the lounge, Blaine hovering in his spot waiting. He couldn’t hear what Sam was saying, but Quinn was looking up at him, frowning, her face not looking very impressed. Blaine watched Kurt, who was stifling laughter and giggling into his shoulder. _Oh no,_ Blaine thought. Sam, disgruntled, turned away from the two of the them and walked back over to Blaine.

“Sorry,” He mumbled. “Quinn’s a hard bargain. You’re gonna have to get Puckerman onto that one.”

Blaine groaned. “Damn it, where _is_ he?”

As if Puck heard Sam, he appeared suddenly, and Blaine noticed Quinn’s face and eyes absolutely light up at his presence. Puck was dancing goofily and making jokes in front of them, Quinn highly amused, Kurt not so much. Blaine watched, and waited, as Puck grabbed Quinn’s hand, lifted her off the lounge, and walked her towards the staircase.

“Go!” Sam pushed Blaine’s back gently and Blaine took a deep breath, walking towards Kurt who was now sitting alone on the lounge, watching Quinn walk off with Puck.

“Hey!” Blaine smiled when he got to him, standing above him a little awkwardly.

Kurt looked up, with a small smile. “Oh, um, hello.”

“Can I sit here?” Blaine asked, gesturing towards the spot next to him.

“Sure, I can’t guarantee that it is clean, though. This _is_ Puckermans house.” Kurt quipped and moved over just slightly to allow Blaine to sit.

Blaine sighed as he sat down, his head slightly dizzy, his lips a little numb from the alcohol. “So, are you having fun?”

“As much fun as one can have at a Puckerman party.” Kurt nodded, taking a sip of his drink. “How about you, new guy?”

“It’s, um, yeah been pretty good. I’ve mostly just been hanging out with Sam, he _never_ stops talking.” Blaine smiled. “I met your friend, Santana, earlier, she seems nice.”

Kurt’s eyes went wide. “Oh _no,_ I am totally sorry for anything she said.” Blaine laughed.

“She’s been my best friend for a long time, believe me, I know what she is like!”

“She may have made a comment about… the gel in my hair and how short I am, but you know, it’s fine.” Blaine smiled.

“Sorry,” Kurt shook his head. “It’s like she can’t help it.”

“Eh, I’ve definitely dealt with worse, don’t worry.”

Kurt hesitated, looking into Blaine’s eyes carefully, his own blue ones narrowing slightly. Blaine could tell he was thinking about something intently. Kurt opened his mouth as if to speak, but then closed it again, looked down at his drink and took a sip.

“I really liked your, um, performance the other day at school.” Blaine smiled, and moved a little closer, then took another drink of his beverage. “You have a great voice.”

“Um, thank you.” Kurt replied softly. “It’s cool to have the spotlight sometimes, you know? Us cheerleaders, we’re often just considered the sideline show to you footballers.”

“I think winning Nationals five times has earned you a reputation more than a sideline show, Kurt.” Blaine smiled, and Kurt looked at him smiling too, that quizzical look in his eye again, the wonder, the intent.

“Yeah…” He breathed. “I’m sorry, I have totally forgotten your name. I feel _so_ rude.”

Blaine chuckled and bowed his head, remembering who he was speaking to. _Right, of course he isn’t fawning over you, Blaine,_ he thought.

“My name’s Blaine.”

“Blaine, _yes,_ that’s right, I’m sorry.” Kurt grimaced. “And where were you transferred from again?”

“Dalton Academy in Westerville.” Blaine nodded and smiled.

“Dalton Academy…” Kurt looked away thinking. “Wait, I know that school. They have a football team, right?”

“Uh, no, actually. Lacrosse.” Blaine said. “Why?”

“Oh, I think I know someone from there.” Kurt frowned, thinking. “Sebastian… Smith?”

Blaine closed his eyes and nodded. “Sebastian _Smythe.”_ He said the name hoarsely.

“You know him?”

“Um, yeah, he’s kind of, uh-” Blaine cleared his throat. “He’s kind of the reason why I left.”

“Oh,” Kurt frowned, looking at Blaine closely. “Oh shit, he totally sucks.”

“Really?”

“Yes! I remember him because he acted totally inappropriate around me at a party Santana dragged me to a few months ago.” Kurt winced. “I was one hundred percent skeeved out.” Kurt shuddered.

“Oh man, I’m sorry that happened.” Blaine frowned. “He’s really not a good guy.”

“Mmm, sounds like even worse than I imagined.” Kurt looked at Blaine closely, his blue eyes shiny and bright. “I’m sorry you got bullied at your old school.” Kurt reached out and patted Blaine’s knee gently. “But, at least you can have a fresh start of McKinley.”

“Um, yeah.” Blaine’s throat tightened a little at the gesture, Kurt acting so genuine, being so kind, just able to be _himself_. It was admirable. “I’m looking forward to a fresh start.”

Kurt smiled at him then eyed down his body. “You dress… _interestingly,_ for a footballer.” Kurt said in a tone. “Most of them just wear jeans and their letterman jackets, literally.” Kurt nodding his head in the direction towards Sam and Mike, who were standing in the nearby corner watching the interaction. They spotted Kurt and looked away quickly and awkwardly, pretending to be doing something else.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t really get that memo.” Blaine laughed. “I… like what you’re wearing, though.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, I’ve only seen you in the Cheerio’s uniform, so…” Blaine hesitated, _did that sound creepy?._

“Kurt!” Quinn came storming around the corner, her voice squeaking. “Kurt, I need to talk to you!” She stood above the two of them, looking at Blaine, then back at Kurt in a kind of panicked way.

“Um, sure, okay.” Kurt stood up in front of her. “Is everything alright?”

“I just… need to talk to you, _in private.”_ She urged.

Kurt turned around to look at Blaine and mouthed _sorry_ , before grabbing Quinn’s hand and leading her out and down the hall. Blaine sighed and leaned back into the couch. In a minute, Sam and Mike joined Blaine and sat either side of him on the lounge.

“That seemed like it was going… okay?” Sam said, as if it was a question.

“Yeah, we were having a great conversation. He is _so_ nice.” Blaine sighed, dreamily.

“He really is.” Mike nodded.

“I can see why everyone is in love with him.” Blaine mumbled to himself, trying not to hold on to hope.

“Well, not _everyone.”_ Mike began. “I’m not. Sam isn’t, and Finn _definitely_ isn’t.” He smiled, and Blaine chuckled a little.

“Look, I’ll go and see where they went.” Sam said, kindly.

“No, look, it’s okay, really.” Blaine said. “I’m gonna go and get another beer from the kitchen anyway. You want anything?” Blaine stood up.

“I’ll take one.” Mike smiled, and Sam shook his head.

Blaine waded through the crowd, pushing past some people in an effort to get by and into the kitchen. He walked through, and found his way into the kitchen, there being a few people sitting up on the bench and hovering around. Blaine walked up to the sink that was full of ice and pulled out two beers for himself.

“Hey man!”

Blaine looked up, _far,_ and was looking up at Finn. “Oh, hey Finn.” He smiled.

“You having fun? Puck throws great parties.”

“Oh yeah, totally.” Blaine grinned. “I met your brother before, actually.”

“Kurt?”

“Um, yeah.”

“That’s cool. Was he nice to you? I know he’s a bit of a big shot around here, but he’s actually really-”

“Nice.” Blaine smiled, finishing for him. “Really, really nice. He’s great.”

“Well, cool!” Finn smiled, until a small, smaller than Blaine, brunette girl came and stood next to him.

“Hello.” She said, looking at Blaine with a small smile.

“Uh, hi.” Blaine smiled and looked between Finn and her. She nudged Finn.

“Oh, shit, right,” Finn laughed. “Blaine, this is my girlfriend, Rachel. Rachel, this is Blaine, the new guy.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Blaine.” She put out her hand and he shook it politely.

“Don’t start singing to him, Berry.” Kurt quipped as he rounded the corner into the kitchen, Blaine grinning at his presence again.

“Whatever, Kurt.” Rachel sneered, but couldn’t help the smile. “He’ll one day hear me sing and throw roses at me on the stage.”

“Um,” Blaine chuckled.

Kurt came around and stood beside Blaine, particularly close. “Just ignore her, like the rest of us do.” He smiled at Blaine and pat his shoulder kindly.

“Noted.” He said, looking over to Kurt. “Did you want a drink, Kurt?”

“Oh, no thanks, I’m driving.” He smiled politely back at Blaine, and for a moment, they looked at each other with endearment.

“Tell me more about yourself, Blaine.” Kurt crossed his arms, with a mischievous smile, as Rachel and Finn walked off.

“Well, what do you want to know?” Blaine asked, taking a step forward, his eyebrows raised, his body loose and warm from alcohol.

“I would like to know why on _earth_ a football player like you, is wearing red pants, a polo shirt that fits well and boat shoes that I know are from Sperry.” Kurt bit his bottom lip, titling his head up. “I don’t see any other football players dressing like this.”

Blaine laughed. “Are you stereotyping us?”

“Maybe a little.” Kurt watched him carefully, flirting with his eyes.

“I just have an eye for… fashion.” Blaine shrugged. “Although, the guys didn’t like my shoes.”

“They have terrible taste.” Kurt rolled his eyes. “They’re _great.”_

“Thanks.” Blaine grinned. “I love everything that you are wearing, too.”

“Okay, so maybe you do have good taste, then.” Kurt quipped. “You must be gay like me.”

Blaine snorted and choked on his drink at Kurt’s abruptic statement. “One hundred percent gay.” Blaine grinned. Kurt was also smiling while biting his bottom lip, Blaine blushing at how _good_ Kurt looked right now.

“Go out with me.” Blaine blurted.

Kurt smiled and scoffed almost. “I’m sorry?”

“Um,” Blaine swallowed thickly. “I’d really like to take you out to coffee, sometime, one day, or something, if you wanted to.”

Kurt smirked, looking at Blaine. “Coffee?”

“Yeah!” Blaine smiled. “Like, on a date?” His voice lacking some confidence that he wished he could produce sometimes, the end of the words falling out like a question.

Kurt giggled. “So, are you asking me out on a date or for coffee? Which one is it?”

Blaine took a big breath out. “I, Blaine Anderson, would like to take you, Kurt Hummel, out on a date where we order coffee.” Blaine said. “What do you say?”

Kurt smirked, again, eyed him up and down, narrowing his eyes. “Hm…” He licked his bottom lip. “I’ll think about it.”

And with a wink, Kurt was dragged away by Mercedes and Brittany off to the dance floor, Blaine eyeing him closely.


	4. Hummel Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Monday after the weekend of the party. Kurt gives Blaine an answer about the date.

“So, you ended up asking him out on a _date_?” Mike said, the shock in his voice evident. “Just like that?”

“Um, sort of.” Blaine shrugged. “It just kind of… came out. But it was awkward, and I made a little bit of a fool of myself.”

“And what did he say?” Mike asked as they two of them joined the rest of the group at their lunch table in the cafeteria. 

“He said he’d think about it.” Blaine smiled.

Sam, Puck and Finn choked back laughter. “Oh man.” Puck smirked looking at Blaine with his eyebrows risen.

“What?” Blaine asked, innocently, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Alright, Anderson, Hummel has a love language.” Puck explained, Finn and Sam nodding along. “When he says, ‘I’ll think about it’, he really means a flat out, straight up, hell freakin’ no.”

“Sorry man, it’s true.” Finn looked at Blaine sympathetically and patted his back.

“Really? A love language?” Blaine frowned looking between all of them. “What the fuck does that even _mean?_ And how do you all know this stuff?”

“Yes, Hummel has his ways and we all know how it works.” Sam nodded. “What, you think guys at McKinley who are actually gay or bi haven’t asked him out before?”

“I tried, I _still_ try.” Puck nodded.

“Oh,” Blaine frowned, then looked over at Kurt who was sitting at his table, eating elegantly on a salad, his tongue poking out around the fork. 

“Don’t give up hope, though.” Mike grinned. “Anyway, we’ve got the first game of the season this Friday, a home game.”

“We’re up against Carmel High this week.” Sam groaned. “They’re _really_ good, Blaine, you’ll have to be on your A-game.”

“A-game it is.” Blaine sighed, but he was looking forward to playing again.

“Puck are you doing your usual ‘after first game’ party?” Finn asked with a mouthful of food.

“Fuck, no, I can’t this Friday.” Puck groaned. “My Mom got angry at me about the party last weekend, so if I throw another, I’m totally screwed.”

“Well, I can’t have it.” Mike said, throwing his hands up in defence. “My parents would _kill_ me.”

“My house is way too small.” Sam said.

“And I can’t, I have a…” Finn paused, looking at Puck briefly. “A date, with Rachel.”

Puck rolled his eyes. “That’s weak.”

“I could throw it.” Blaine shrugged, looking between the four of them. “My house is big enough.”

“Really?” Puck smiled, nodding in approval. “Sweet, Anderson.”

Blaine smiled, knowing that his Mom was in Chicago for a conference, meaning he had the entire house to himself. Sam and Mike high fived Blaine and the five of them began planning.

The bell rang after lunch and Blaine watched Kurt quickly stand and leave, a few girls trailing him closely. Wanting to talk to him after asking him out, Blaine stood up quickly and ran out of the cafeteria after him. When he entered the hall, Kurt was walking off in the far distance and rounding the corner and Blaine sighed heavily. Checking his watch, he had Biology 2 now, his hardest class. Blaine walked to his locker, grabbed his books and headed in the direction of the classroom.

He didn’t have any of his new friends in this class, but he knew Finn’s girlfriend, Rachel, was in it, and they were picking lab groups for a project sometime soon. They needed a group of three and Blaine thought it would be better to have at least one person he knew in his group than not. Blaine stood at the door and found Rachel sitting by herself at the table at the front, and with a smile, he walked over to join her.

“Hey, Rachel.” Blaine said politely.

“Hi.” Rachel replied, and shuffled awkwardly to grab all of her things.

Before Blaine could continue the conversation, someone slipped into the seat beside Blaine, filling up the three-person table. It was Kurt. He smelt overwhelmingly of vanilla soap and flowers.

“Hey,” he said, looking over at Blaine with a small smile.

Blaine, quickly, wiped his confused face off and returned the smile. “Hi, Kurt.”

Kurt smiled softly and removed the red jacket he was wearing. He was in his Cheerio’s uniform, but it was different. He was wearing the sleeveless uniform shirt, and underneath he had a white, tight long sleeve turtleneck skivvy underneath. His biceps were defined and bulging as he pulled out the textbook out of his bag. Blaine was suddenly grateful for the cooler day at school today.

“I, um, didn’t know you were in Biology 2.” Blaine said, swallowing, watching Kurt, carefully, turning his back completely to Rachel.

“I wasn’t, I’ve just switched.” Kurt rested his face in the palm of his hand and looked over at Blaine sweetly.

“So, I have an answer to your question about the date.” Kurt said, looking at Blaine closely. Blaine’s heart thumped and thumped as he looked into Kurt’s blue eyes.

“Okay, and?” Blaine probed.

“No.” Kurt smirked, holding back a grin.

“No?” Blaine frowned.

“No, I will not go on a date with you or get coffee with you, or whatever it was that you wanted that was completely indirect.” Kurt smiled, amused, then turned his head down to the Science text book in front of him, Blaine stumped with how to respond.

“Um,” Blaine began. “Why not?”

“Well, I don’t usually date footballers.” Kurt said.

“I am more than just a footballer.”

“Right.” Kurt looked at him, amused, and eyed the letterman jacket he was wearing. “Sure, you are.”

“I am!” Blaine laughed in defense.

“And I am more than a cheerleader, a singer, a gay guy,” Kurt added, rolling his eyes a little. “This school is defined by labels.”

“Okay, fair point.” Blaine nodded. “Well, can I offer something else, then?”

“I’m listening.” Kurt narrowed his eyes.

“First game is this Friday, and I know for a fact that you and the cheerleaders will be there, you know, _cheering_ us on.” Blaine smiled proudly, and Kurt rolled his eyes a little. “I’m hosting the after-game party. Will you come?”

“ _Your_ hosting the after-game party?”

“I sure am.”

“Impressive, new guy. That will get you some serious points around here.”

“Sure,” Blaine shrugged. “Don’t think I am ever going to have as many points as you do, though.” _What am I saying?_ Blaine thought. “Anyway, so will you come? Please?” _I sound like a desperate fuckwit,_ he groaned mentally.

“Hm…” Kurt smiled. “I’ll think about it.”

Blaine laughed and shook his head, watching Kurt, before their Science teacher, Mrs. Hughes, began addressing the class. Kurt _was_ going to kill Blaine, eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is so cheeky I love writing him like this lmfaaooo oooooh what's gonna happen at the after-game party though. STAY TUNED - oh yeah, Puck is written as bisexual in this.


	5. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The football team, along with a majority of the senior class, celebrate their win on Friday night at Blaine’s party. Kurt shows up full of surprises.

“Drink up, boys!” Puck cheered, holding a red cup into the air. The entire team hailed loudly, holding their cups up together happily, and swiftly sculled them down, together, celebrating.

“To our newest recruit,” Puck began, looking at Blaine. “Welcome to the McKinley family, bro.”

Blaine laughed and cheered, feeling exhilarated about the win and bursting with energy. Sam and Mike slapped him on the shoulder with enthusiasm and he smiled at them, knowing that Blaine found his place here at this new school.

“You fucking _killed_ it, Blaine.” Mike cheers’d his drink with him as he turned to look at Blaine as Puck entertained the rest of the house hold by sculling down three drinks in a row. “I did not expect that kind of arm from a small guy like you.”

Blaine shrugged. “Thanks, man. I had a lot of fun playing again!”

“Well, let’s celebrate!” Sam cried and wrapped his arms around Mike and Blaine’s shoulders as Puck turned the volume of the music up louder.

Two hours into the night, Blaine began to look out for Kurt. He was pretty drunk already and was starting to wonder where he was. Blaine knew Kurt never agreed to going, but Blaine did see him performing routines on the sideline, lifting up girls, dancing, cheering, calling out for him as the game was happening, so it wasn’t as if Kurt had anything else on. Nearly half the cheerleading squad was already at the party, including his friends Brittany and Mercedes, he felt it was only a matter of time before he arrived.

Blaine sat on the bottom step of the staircase with Karofsky, one of the other guys on the team, as Mike stood above them, talking about game plays drunkenly, together, when Blaine’s mind aimlessly began to dream about what kind of clothes Kurt would be wearing tonight if he came. He was staring off into space when Mike kicked him a little.

“Yo, Blaine!” Mike said, loudly over the music.

“What?” Blaine shook his head, snapping out of it.

“Kurt’s here.” He hissed. “Get up!”

Blaine’s eyes widened, and he stood up, straightened his white t-shirt that was underneath his letterman jacket. He peered his head around the corner towards the front door and sure enough, there was Kurt walking in the foyer.

Kurt sauntered into Blaine’s home confidently and with such grace, in clothes that weren’t the Cheerio’s uniform. _Thank god,_ Blaine thought. This time, Kurt was wearing a mustard button up shirt, grey jeans – tight as fuck as always – and a light purple scarf around his neck. Blaine didn’t know how Kurt pulled off an outfit like that, but _boy_ did he. Quinn was on his right arm, nice and tight, and being a polite host, Blaine headed in his direction, quickly.

“Welcome,” Blaine smiled approaching Quinn and Kurt, Blaine grateful for the strong beer that Puck provided. It made him feel warm and loose and more confident than usual.

“Hi, Blaine.” Quinn smirked, looking up at Kurt, “Nice place.”

“Thanks,” Blaine smiled politely, giving her one second of attention, then looked back at Kurt. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Sure, thanks.” Kurt said and before Blaine could ask what he wanted, he leaned forward and said. “Surprise me.”

“O-okay,” Blaine laughed breathlessly. “Surprising you it is.”

Blaine rushed into his kitchen and grabbed a red cup and poured a mix of vodka and cranberry juice and dash of lemon, knowing himself that it tastes very sweet. If everything went his way tonight, Blaine would be able to taste it on Kurt’s lips later.

Wading through the crowd, Blaine found Kurt and Quinn, who were now surrounded by Santana, Mercedes and Brittany.

“Here,” Blaine smiled and handed Kurt his drink. “Hi ladies.” He looked between the group of them.

“Nice game tonight, short stuff.” Santana winked. “Didn’t think you’d have the juice, but you’ve proven me very wrong.”

“Be nice, Santana.” Kurt pressed.

“That _was_ nice, Kurt.” She winked.

“Thanks, Santana.” Blaine smiled.

Kurt took a sip of the drink, Blaine watching him eagerly.

“Ooh, that is _very_ sweet,” Kurt screwed up his nose a little. “What is it?” He asked, taking another sip.

“Uh, vodka and cranberry juice plus a dash of lemon.”

“Hm, quite the connoisseur.” Kurt smirked. “It’s good, thanks.”

Blaine grinned. “You are welcome,” He took a sip of his beer. “So, did you enjoy the game?”

“I did.” Kurt nodded, eyeing Blaine. “Did you enjoy the show?”

“Always.” Blaine grinned, and he felt giddy and excited and good to be around Kurt, the alcohol in his body definitely doing things to him that his sober self wouldn’t have the confidence for. “You were _great_.”

Kurt tilted his head and did a one shoulder shrug while smiling. “I _do_ try.”

“Come on, Kurt, let’s dance!” Quinn bounced, and grabbed Kurt’s wrist.

Kurt hesitated before she said; “ _Please.”_

“Alright, fine, but not for too long!” Kurt sighed. “See you, Blaine.”

And they danced off, Blaine smiling and watching Kurt’s ass wiggle in those grey jeans as he retreated. Kurt looked over his shoulder and caught Blaine looking, laughing as he sashayed away. Blaine sighed, and took a large gulp of his drink. It was going to be a _long_ night.

An hour later, Blaine headed upstairs to use the bathroom. He was even _more_ drunk now, noticing his body swaying a little as he stood above the toilet. He finished up, washed his hands and noticed a curl coming out of place in his hair as he looked in the mirror.

“Damn it.” He whispered to himself and exited, retreating to his room which was just down the hall, only to find someone in there.

“Kurt?” Blaine asked as he opened the door and found Kurt standing right in front of him.

“Oh my god, Blaine, sorry, I was looking for the bathroom.” Kurt blushed, he _blushed._ “This probably looks really fucking weird.”

“Um, it’s okay,” Blaine smiled and chuckled breathlessly, noticing their chests nearly being flush against one another. “The bathroom is right across the hall.”

“Okay,” Kurt said softly, and gave Blaine a smile, his cheeks flushed a deep red and his hair scruffier than usual. Kurt moved around Blaine’s body carefully and skipped out the door.

Blaine watched him leave, took a deep breath out, smiling, and headed over to his bedside table to grab the gel. Blaine took a seat on his bed, for a moment, and waited as he knew Kurt was using the bathroom. Blaine lay back onto his bed, relaxing, until his door swung open and then closed again.

“Your back.” Blaine sat up when he saw Kurt standing by the door.

“Well, I wasn’t done checking out your room.” Kurt smirked.

“Oh, so that _was_ what you were doing?” Blaine leered and stood, leaving the gel on the bed and moved towards Kurt who hovered by the closed door.

“Don’t let your head grow,” Kurt rolled his eyes. “I really was actually looking for the bathroom.”

“Right.” Blaine laughed.

He stood in front of Kurt noticing how _cute_ Kurt really was. Of course, Blaine was attracted to him, attracted to him so much that he thought of Kurt when he jerked off at night alone, picturing him undressing in front of Blaine, all skin and muscles and legs and arms. But he didn’t appreciate the beauty that was Kurt physically. He had strong bone structure, his jaw and cheekbones sharp, and everything was so… _proportioned_ , like the shape of his nose and his eyes and forehead.

Blaine stared at Kurt with dark, lustful eyes and Kurt watched him curiously, before leaning forward and whispering in Blaine’s ear, “Kiss me.”

Kurt leaned back and watched Blaine carefully, Blaine’s stomach _twisting_ and churning, his face and neck turning hot. His mouth fell a little, and his breathing quickened. Did he hear that right?

“You want me to-” Blaine whispered.

“Kiss me.”

Blaine bit his bottom lip. “ _Yes.”_ He whispered and was embarrassed at how wrecked and high pitched his voice sounded just by this interaction.

Without another thought, Blaine pushed his lips onto Kurt’s gently and slowly, choosing not to open his mouth up immediately. Despite being coherent, he was still drunk, and by the look and sound of things, Kurt was too. Kurt tasted sweet, like cranberry juice, just as Blaine had planned, and his lips were warm and wet and _soft._ So soft, like a pillow, or a marshmallow or something in between that Blaine couldn’t quite describe. Kurt began to open his mouth, and Blaine did too, his heart racing and his mind going hazy with the taste of Kurt and how he felt pushed up close like this, something that he’d only been dreaming about for three weeks since school started. 

Blaine’s mind started working again and he placed his hands low on Kurt’s waist and squeezed, gently, as Kurt’s hands wrapped nicely around his shoulders. It seemed as if they fitted perfectly together, Kurt’s height perfect for Blaine to only have to tilt up just a little. They kissed and _kissed,_ Blaine and Kurt’s tongues meeting briefly in the middle and only slightly, because Blaine hated too much tongue and he wasn’t sure what Kurt liked yet.

Suddenly, Kurt pulled back, but his mouth was still close, and he took a breath. Gripping Blaine’s shoulders, Kurt turned him and pressed him against the door. Then, harder, Kurt pushed their lips together, mouth open, hot and _wanting._ His breathing speeding up with each second that ticked by.

“I thought,” Blaine breathed, pulling his lips away only for a second, his back pressed up against his bedroom door. “I thought you didn’t want to go on a date with me.”

Kurt pulled back and laughed. “I don’t. I never said anything about not wanting to kiss you, though.”

Blaine grinned and pushed his mouth forward, opening up, feeling Kurt’s soft, warm, lips slide along so effortlessly, his tongue gracefully exploring inside. Blaine moaned a little when Kurt’s mouth left his lips and move to kiss along his jaw and nibble on his ear.

“You played well, tonight.” Kurt sighed into Blaine’s ear and the hairs on Blaine’s body stood. _His voice._

“Thank you.” Blaine said, deeply, Kurt’s mouth kissing along his neck and throat. “Oh, _Jesus.”_

“Hm, didn’t take you for a Catholic.” Kurt smiled, and Blaine could feel it across his neck.

“I’m n-not.” Blaine breathed, his head thrown as far back as possible. _Was this really happening?_

Kurt chuckled as he reached Blaine’s ear and he kissed and sucked just underneath it, he did it so well and so _right_ , acquainting himself comfortably with Blaine’s skin.

“Kurt,” Blaine whispered, his eyes fluttering open and shut.

“Mm?” Kurt’s mouth moved along Blaine’s jaw, his tongue tracing, and his body pressed up tight and close against the door.

Blaine sighed, unable to even think of anything to say. Kurt’s mouth found Blaine’s again and Blaine breathed heavily, his right hand coming up to grip the back of Kurt’s head, and he felt his hair. _Fuck,_ Blaine thought, as his jeans became tighter, his cock rising with easy arousal. Kurt’s hair was so full, and thick, but so soft, like velvet.

“You’re perfect.” Blaine sighed as Kurt’s mouth found his neck again, Kurt’s hands gripping Blaine’s waist.

He laughed. “Sure.” Kurt moved and kissed Blaine’s lips again, but this time it was brief, and he pulled back. Blaine chased Kurt’s lips and Kurt retreated his head.

“What-”

“I needed to get that out of my system.” Kurt smirked, and wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb. “I’ll see you downstairs.” He whispered, and placed a gentle, chaste peck on Blaine’s lips.

“Uh-” Blaine tried before Kurt forced the door open and left.

"Holy shit," Blaine breathed, running his hands through his hair and panting a little in the spot he stood. He walked away from the door and grinned to himself like a fool.


	6. Triple Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt finally agrees to go on a date with Blaine after the kiss, but under some conditions.

It took Blaine five minutes to pull himself together – including making sure he wasn’t hard anymore – before he was able to regain the ability to head back downstairs. He had forgotten about the gel and the curl coming loose completely, his brain foggy and full of thoughts of Kurt’s lips, Kurt’s hair, his tongue, just _Kurt, Kurt, Kurt._

Blaine sighed, flattened his hair at the back of his neck, and opened the door to join the overwhelmingly crowded and blaring house. He was _determined_ to spend more time with Kurt and at least get a date. He walked down the stairs and found Mike and Sam at the bottom. Sam was particularly drunk and had Mercedes clinging to his arm and giggling like a young school girl.

“Hey Blaine,” Mike smirked, taking a sip of his drink, as Blaine joined them.

“Hey,” Blaine breathed, feeling his cheeks flushed with heat. Mike looked up at his hair, then back down at his face, his eyes narrowing.

“Everything okay, man?”

“Yep!” Blaine smiled. “Great, actually.”

“Is there a reason why your hair is like that?” Mike questioned, softly, pointing up at a few curls that had strayed.

“Yeah, dude, never seen it without gel constricting every strand of hair possible.” Sam chimed in.

“Um,” Blaine looked up and tried to flatten it with his hand.

“Wait-” Mike frowned, then looked around the corner to where Kurt was. “Kurt just came down from up there minutes before you…” Mike began thinking out loud.

“Did he?” Blaine’s eyes looked around.

“And now you’re here…” Mike continued, looking at Blaine carefully. “All flustered and… kind of unkempt, for _you._ ”

“No, I-I-”

“ _Holy_ shit!” Mike burst out into a large grin. “Were you and Hummel, like-”

“No-”

“Wait, what?!” Sam stepped over properly into the conversation now, Mercedes having left him to join Brittany.

Mike was grinning and laughing as Blaine blushed. “We were, um, j-just hanging out.”

“No, you weren’t.” Mike said, smugly. “Good on you, man.”

“It wasn’t anything…” Blaine said quietly. “We just like, kissed.”

“ _You?!”_ Sam practically squeaked in complete disbelief. “You _kissed_ Hummel?”

“Shh!” Blaine hushed him aggressively. “And yes, I did.” He smiled proudly.

“Fuckin’ hell man, that is like _unheard_ of.” Sam blinked in incredulity. “Seriously, Hummel, hooking up at a party?” He looked at Mike.

“And with the new guy, nonetheless.” Mike added, shaking his head in wonderment.

“Well, it’s whatever.” Blaine shrugged, lying through his teeth because it was _not_ whatever. “He-he still won’t go on a date with me. He said he was just… getting it out of his system.”

Mike chuckled. “Sorry, bro.”

“I have a plan, but I need you guys’ help.”

“Okay, sure, explain.” Mike waved his hand, gesturing at Blaine to elaborate.

“I’m… gonna sing a song to him.” Blaine smiled.

“Nope.” Mike and Sam both said at the same time. “Someone’s tried that, he _hated_ it.”

_Fuck,_ Blaine thought. “Okay… um, flowers?” Blaine’s face looked worried.

“Eh, cliché.” Mike cringed with a shake of his head.

Blaine groaned. “What about, I don’t know, leaving notes in his locker or something?”

“That’s creepy.” Sam said bluntly.

“Okay, fucking hell.” Blaine rolled his eyes so far into the back of his head. “You guys are _not_ being helpful!”

“Anderson, just go and ask him again.” Mike said, resting his hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure he won’t want to say no after kissing you.”

Blaine looked up at Mike with furrowed brows. “You think?”

“I mean, it’s worth another shot…”

“And all of your other ideas kind of sucked.” Sam said, and Mike elbowed him. “Sorry, I can’t help but say whatever I’m thinking.”

Blaine chuckled and looked between the two of them. “Alright.”

“You got this.” Mike smiled. “Here, have this.” And he handed him a beer.

Blaine walked off, rounded the corner, and saw Kurt’s long, lean body leaning up against the piano in Blaine’s living room. He was talking to Rachel as she sat on the stool. Taking a large gulp of his drink, Blaine walked over confidently.

“Hi Rachel,” Blaine smiled down at Rachel on the stool, and then looked up at Kurt who was smirking.

“Oh, hi Blaine.” Rachel smiled. “Finn and I only just arrived. Your place is _great!”_ She said enthusiastically, the grin on her face very broad.

“Oh, well, thank you.” Blaine smiled politely back. “Do you play?” He asked, gesturing towards the piano.

“Not these days,” she looked down at the keys. “I used to up until I was like, five. I got bored so I quit.”

“Huh,” Kurt chimed in. “That is _so_ unlike you.” He said sarcastically with a smile and Blaine laughed.

“Whatever, Kurt.” Rachel rolled her eyes. “Do you play, Blaine?”

“Um, yeah, actually, I do.”

“What?” Kurt gasped, smiling in disbelief.

“I told you Kurt, I am _more_ than just a football player.” Blaine grinned, silently giving himself a high five for that one.

“I’d gladly show you a song,” Blaine started. “One day.”

“Wait, you sing?” Rachel stood up now, looking at Blaine incredulously. Blaine shrugged a little as a response.

“A triple threat… well, I’m going to have to talk to Finn about this.” Rachel said quickly. “If you’ll excuse me.”

“I thought she’d never leave,” Blaine said with a chuckle and turned to look at Kurt properly.

“Welcome to my life.” Kurt smirked, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the piano. “Can I help you?”

“Yes, you can, actually.” Blaine began, clearing his throat. “See, there’s this guy that I really, _really,_ want to take out on a date.”

“Uh-huh,” Kurt nodded.

“And he just asked me to kiss him, upstairs in my room, which I did,” Blaine continued, taking a step closer to Kurt. “And it was… _very_ hot.”

Kurt smiled, his eyebrows risen. “Is that so?”

“Yes, and he’s _extremely_ attractive and some people say he’s nice,” Blaine grinned.

Kurt laughed and pushed Blaine’s shoulder gently. “Go on.”

“And I really would like to take him out to get to know him a little better.” Blaine stepped even closer to Kurt, their chests almost touching.

“Wow, this guy sounds _so_ great.” Kurt humoured.

“Oh, he is.” Blaine nodded. “How do you think I can get him to go on a date with me?”

“Hm…” Kurt narrowed his eyes. “I think you should just grow some _balls_ and ask him.”

Blaine choked, his head bowing down with laughter. “You think so?” He asked with a grin.

“Definitely.” Kurt whispered.

“Kurt, would you _please_ go on a date with me?” Blaine whispered, biting his bottom lip with hope.

Kurt watched him with a smile, and a glisten in his eye. “Alright, Blaine, I’ll go on a date with you.” Blaine grinned. “But I have some conditions.”

“Conditions?” Blaine frowned, but he was still grinning largely.

“Yes,” Kurt swallowed. “I say when we go on this alleged date. So, it could be tomorrow, _or_ , it could be in a year.” Kurt laughed.

“What!” Blaine bemoaned. “Nope, not fair.”

“I’m only kidding,” Kurt smiled, giggling a little. “I’ll go on a date with you.”

“Really?” Blaine reached out for Kurt’s arm and he managed to curl his hand gently around his wrist.

“Really, really.” Kurt smiled, looking softly into Blaine’s eyes. “But, no singing.”

“No singing.” Blaine re-affirmed smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Sam are such great friends to Blaine in this fic lmfao i love it


	7. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Kurt finally go on a date and Blaine learns that Kurt is a little more than what his friends and the school make him out to be.

Blaine’s house party was a success, and he had Mike, Sam, Puck and Karofsky help him do damage control the Saturday morning after. Blaine’s Mom came home Sunday morning to a clean house and, surprisingly, had no ounce of suspicion of there ever being a party there. Kurt had left that night with Quinn not long after agreeing to go on a date with Blaine, much to Blaine’s disappointment. He didn’t even get his number.

“What year are you living in? Just… add him on Facebook and Instagram.” Sam had explained to Blaine giving him his phone to show him Kurt’s handle (@kurthummel_).

“Yeah…” and so Blaine had done just that.

By Sunday afternoon, they were both friends on Facebook and mutually following each other on Instagram. Of course, Kurt’s Instagram had hundreds of followers, aesthetically pleasing posts and photos of clothes, landscapes and his friends. Blaine’s favourite thing, though, was Kurt’s [profile picture](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/358739926557572196/), and he found himself looking at his profile photos for a couple of hours.

He was scrolling down Kurt’s page and clicked on a photo of Kurt and Mercedes from their performance a couple of weeks ago. Blaine smiled at how _adorable_ Kurt looked in his uniform. He continued scrolling down and found a photo of Kurt from a year ago, wearing a royal [blue hoodie.](http://rebloggy.com/post/spoilers-kurt-hummel-you-look-so-hot-in-casual-clothes-i-cry/41299087401) Blaine stared at the picture and giggled at the caption which read: _my face when denim on denim actually works._ Blaine went to click on the comments – there were 25 of them – but he fumbled and accidentally double tapped the photo.

“Oh _shit,”_ Blaine quickly sat up, his cheeks blushing. “Fuck.” He sighed, and closed his eyes shaking his head.

 _Should I unlike it?_ Blaine thought to himself for a moment. A classic mistake, liking an old photo to make them well aware that you’re stalking their socials. _If I unlike it, he’ll know that I am freaking out about it,_ Blaine contemplated. With a groan, he exited Instagram and flailed back onto his bed, thinking about the _“@blaineanderson liked your photo”_ notification that Kurt would be seeing any second. That was enough social media for him for the night, he decided.

Monday rolled around, and Blaine walked down the halls of McKinley High and went straight to his locker. While checking his schedule and grabbing his books, in the corner of his eye further down the hall he saw Kurt by his locker alone. Kurt was hardly ever alone at school, he normally was with Quinn, or Santana or at least Mercedes. But today, he was standing by his locker, leaning against it, skimming over notes of the book _To Kill a Mockingbird._ He was in the Cheerio’s uniform, as usual, and his hair was particularly high and out of his face today. Blaine sucked in a breath, closed his locker door and headed straight towards him.

As Blaine got closer, Kurt looked up and saw him coming, his mouth instantly twitching into a playful smile, his left eyebrow rising up.

“Hey.” Blaine smiled as he stopped and stood in front of him.

“Hi.” Kurt smiled back, closing the book slowly.

“How are you?” Blaine asked. “You look great.”

“Thanks,” Kurt eyed him. “I’m pretty good, for a Monday anyway. You?”

Blaine sighed. “Yeah, the same, despite having a terrible hangover after Friday and having to clean up the entire house.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry I wasn’t there to help with that.” Kurt grimaced.

“It’s okay.” Blaine shrugged, with a smile. For a moment, the two just watched each other, the energy around them a little thick and heated. _Just say it, Blaine,_ he urged himself.

“But, in other news, I-I wanted to um, just check that you were, uh, still on for our date?” Blaine forced a smile, despite how nervous he probably sounded to Kurt.

“Of course, Blaine, I’m a man of my word.” Kurt beamed, batting his eyelashes just a little.

“Great!” Blaine grinned. “What about this afternoon? I’ll drive.”

“Sure.” Kurt replied simply and directly, with a smile.

“Awesome,” Blaine breathed out through an exceptionally large smile, Kurt watching him while biting his lip.

The bell rang loudly, snapping them both out of there moment of admiration, and Kurt closed his locker door and wrapped a hand around the handle of his satchel.

“Alright, I’ll see you in Biology 2, then?” Blaine asked.

“Uh-huh, you will.” Kurt nodded and began to back away. “Oh, and by the way, thanks for the like on my photo.” Kurt flashed Blaine a grin and a wink, then turned quickly to walk away. Blaine blushed deeply, but he couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face.

~

“I _cannot_ believe Rachel forced us to be with her for the lab project.” Kurt sighed as he sat down at the two-seater table inside the Lima Bean by the window. His coffee was in his right hand. Blaine smiled a little and laughed.

“Well, it’s better than Brett.” Blaine shrugged as he sat opposite him.

“I mean… I guess.” Kurt shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee and then eyeing Blaine carefully. “Look, she is my friend, and yes she’s dating my brother. But, holy shit she is a _lot.”_

Blaine just laughed politely. Still overwhelmed that he was here, with Kurt, and that he had driven Kurt in his car here and they were together, on a – very casual – date and Kurt had actually complimented Blaine on his hair and his clothes.

“Thanks for the coffee, by the way, you didn’t have to pay-” Kurt began.

“I insist, I wanted to.” Blaine smiled, interrupting a little. “This is a date after all.”

“That’s very stereotypical and gender formative of you.”

“No,” Blaine looked at Kurt with a smirk. “I asked _you_ on the date. It’s only manners.”

“Well… I appreciate it.” Kurt smiled softly. “Thank you.”

Blaine smiled close mouthed. “Of course.”

“So, tell me about yourself, _Blaine Anderson.”_ Kurt probed, leaning forward a little, allowing his jaw to rest in his hand.

And just like, the conversation began, and it flowed so naturally and easily, like two lifelong friends reconnecting after a long time and picking up right where they had left off. Blaine opened up about his musical background, having been in the Glee Club at Dalton.

“ _Glee_ club?” Kurt raised an eyebrow, a way that Blaine _loved._ “Don’t they say that is like social suicide.”

“They do, but it wasn’t that bad, I mean we weren’t… appreciated I guess, but we were pretty good.” Blaine smiled.

Kurt talked about his love for music and how his Mom had helped him discover his passion for acting and performing, and that’s how he became inspired to be a cheerleader. Blaine enjoyed hearing about his Mom, for she seemingly had such a positive influence on Kurt’s life ambitions.

“Wow, your Mom sounds great.” Blaine had smiled.

“She was.” Kurt replied, and Blaine frowned. “My Mom actually, uh,” Kurt swallowed and looked at Blaine with soft eyes. “My Mom died when I was eight.”

“Oh…” Blaine’s stomach churned a little with guilt. “Oh Kurt, I’m-I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah…” Kurt breathed. “It’s okay, it was a long time ago. But it wasn’t easy on my Dad and I.”

Kurt moved on quickly and enlightened Blaine about his Dad too, and how accepting and amazing he had been since coming out to him two years prior, and how lucky he was to have the unconventional family he had now, with the addition of Carole and Finn last year. Blaine watched Kurt as he spoke with such grace, such maturity that surpassed anything he ever thought he had within him. Blaine watched him with dreamy eyes, his face resting in his hands, knowing he probably looked like a huge fool in love. But he didn’t even seem to care.

Kurt was a _good_ listener, always watching with those eyes – those fucking eyes – that told so many stories and was a passageway into Kurt’s heart and soul. He asked questions with every childhood story Blaine told and queried the lack of fatherly presence Blaine seemed to describe.

“Yeah my Dad just… sort of sucks.” Blaine said through a chuckle. “He works away, like for weeks at a time.”

“Oh… that’s sucks, I’m sorry.” Kurt frowned. “What does he do?”

“He’s a lawyer for a few big international companies so he is travelling all the time.” Blaine shrugged. “I don’t know how my Mom puts up with it, but she does and she’s so great.”

Kurt smiled. “I’m glad.”

Blaine, of course, discovered more of Kurt’s wit, his humour, how deeply rooted that natural ability to please and entertain a crowd was within him. Blaine was laughing all afternoon, Kurt throwing one liners every time Blaine even mentioned something.

“Okay, but I just have to ask Blaine,” Kurt giggled. “Why all the gel?”

Blaine laughed. “My hair is _ridiculously_ curly.”

“No, it is not!” Kurt laughed. “I’d have to see it to believe it.”

“Well you’ll be waiting a long time.”

“What, do you turn into Medusa? Or perhaps Borat’s doppelgänger?”

In what had seemed like a five-minute date, had actually turned into a three-hour conversation at the table by the window in the Lima Bean. In a brief lull in conversation, Kurt checked his watch and sighed.

“We’ve been here for ages.”

“And I don’t ever want to leave.” Blaine looked at Kurt carefully, his coffee completely cold and forgotten about from the moment Kurt had opened his mouth. “But we do have parents waiting for us for dinner.”

“Yeah… you’re right.” Kurt sighed and began to push his chair out.

“Wait!” Blaine put his hand out on top of Kurt’s, just for a second, and Kurt looked at him curiously with a smile.

“Alright, so, the kiss at the party on Friday was…” Blaine began, biting his bottom lip, unsure on how to continue. He _wanted_ to talk about that. 

“Was…” Kurt urged Blaine to finish.

“Amazing?” Blaine blushed.

Kurt laughed. “I mean, I didn’t _hate_ it.” He quipped.

“Well, _that’s_ a relief.” Blaine chuckled.

Kurt folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes, watching Blaine.

“I’m… open to hanging out with you again.” Kurt shrugged with a playful smile. “Why don’t you come to my house tomorrow after school? We can get a head start on this Biology 2 lab project without Rachel irritating the shit out of us. Well, mostly me.”

Blaine laughed. “Uh, sure, definitely that would be great!” He said a little _too_ enthusiastically for his own liking. “Your house it is.” _Ugh, why am I like this around him?_ Blaine cringed.

“My house.” Kurt smiled. “Shall we?” 

Kurt stood up and grabbed his satchel, Blaine smiling and doing exactly the same. He couldn’t _wait_ for tomorrow. And not because he wanted to kiss Kurt again, but because Kurt was something more than just the popular cheerleader, more than just the attractive, gay kid. Kurt was sitting on a very high pedestal that his entire class and school put him on. But Blaine knew that he was kind and passionate, endearing in ways that Blaine couldn’t describe yet. He wanted to _know_ Kurt, and respect and love him for not just what he was on the outside – which in Blaine’s mind was physically fucking beautiful – but for the moral heart and tender soul that Kurt had only shown Blaine a slither of. He wanted to _love_ Kurt for who he was, _love_ someone like him, someone that Blaine had been looking for forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> promise they'll have sex soon lol


	8. Lucky Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things get heated in this chapter WOOOO

Blaine was a little hazy on the details on how he ended up where he was. It had started off as the two of them reading through the text book together on Kurt’s bed. Kurt’s wit and humour keeping Blaine on his toes, and smiling, until suddenly the energy in the room had changed and the air was thick and warm, and Kurt’s eyes were wandering. Blaine had left to go the bathroom, to catch a breath, to splash some water on his face and suddenly upon his return Kurt was close, closer than usual, up near the wall by Kurt’s bedroom door that was firmly shut

“I want you to kiss me.” Kurt breathed softly into Blaine’s mouth. “Kiss me, kiss me.”

“ _Always.”_ Blaine pushed forward, crashing their lips together, moaning as he did so, desperate to please, desperate to kiss Kurt, feel his soft, warm pink lips against his.

Kurt gripped onto Blaine’s shoulders and pushed him back against the door – he had a habit of doing that to Blaine – his mouth parting and sliding so perfectly and effortlessly against Blaine’s lips. Blaine’s breath was quickening with each second, his cock becoming hard fast with eagerness and his ears prickling with heat. His hands skated down Kurt’s back and down to find his ass where he squeezed gently, Kurt sighing deeply into his mouth.

“Get on the bed.” Kurt said hoarsely as his lips pulled away, looking red and slightly swollen, his cheeks flushed and hair unkempt.

“Okay,” Blaine whispered, his dark eyes flicking between Kurt’s lips and his blue eyes.

Blaine adjusted and walked backwards towards Kurt’s bed, Kurt following him, smiling a little and breathing heavily. How Blaine had Kurt in this kind of state was beyond him, but he was not asking any questions.

Blaine sat on the end of Kurt’s bed, smiling, not breaking eye contact, and began crawling backwards. He leaned up onto his elbows, breathed deeply, watching Kurt who slowly peeled off his Cheerio’s shirt and revealed his bare skin, Blaine’s breath catching in his throat. Blaine’s breathing became heavier by the second, as he _stared_ at Kurt, his milky tone stomach hard with muscles and there sat two perfect, pink small nipples. His collarbones were prominent, and his chest was strong and broad. _Holy fuck,_ Blaine thought as his mouth became dry.

“Kurt,” Blaine whispered subconsciously as he eyed him, Kurt crawling towards him on his bed.

“Take your shirt off.” Kurt whispered into Blaine’s ear, Blaine unable to remove his eyes off Kurt’s skin.

“O-okay,” Blaine whispered, stammering.

Kurt leaned back, and Blaine stripped off his white t-shirt as quick as he knew how. Blaine noticed Kurt lick his lips and eye up his torso slowly. Blaine blushed and wondered if Kurt was as nervous about this as he was, his stomach coiling and his body heat rising.

Kurt moved his body and straddled Blaine’s hips gently, sitting up tall, looking into Blaine’s eyes. “Is this okay?”

“ _Yes._ ” Blaine whispered, panting quietly to himself, feeling his hard cock stuffed so tightly into his jeans as Kurt’s ass practically sat on it.

“Good.” Kurt smiled and leaned down to kiss Blaine, slow and soft and heated, his tongue tracing Blaine’s bottom lip.

He moved his lips and began kissing Blaine’s jaw, Blaine moaning a little at the sensation, his eyes fluttering closed as Kurt’s tongue moved down his neck and across his throat. All that could be heard in Kurt’s empty room was the heavy breathing that Blaine was doing and the work of Kurt’s lips down Blaine’s body.

“Blaine,” Kurt whispered between mouthing along Blaine’s collarbones. “Blaine, I want to do something.”

“Mm, s-sure.” Blaine stuttered, watching Kurt moving down his body. Suddenly, he realised what Kurt meant and his eyes widened. Blaine had only ever really kissed a boy, let alone had someone go down on him before. 

“Will you let me?” Kurt breathed as he kissed Blaine’s nipple and flicked his tongue there. Blaine’s hands moved to rest on Kurt’s biceps and he sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation against his nipples.

“I will let you,” Blaine breathed out as Kurt sucked on his hard nipple softly. “I’ll let you do _anything,_ Kurt.”

Kurt giggled. “Okay.”

He continued his way down Blaine’s torso, kissing so softly along every inch. He reached the waistband of Blaine’s jeans and he slowly undid the button and pulled down the zipper. Blaine planted his feet and lifted his waist up into the air a little, so that Kurt could pull his jeans off his legs and feet. Kurt dropped them to the floor beside the bed, Blaine just watching and panting, breathing, because this was happening, this was happening, here, in Kurt’s house, Blaine with _the_ Kurt Hummel.

Kurt breathed in deeply, and admired Blaine’s body, who lay naked, except for white and navy striped briefs that were snug around his hard cock. Kurt smiled, swallowed and leaned down to kiss Blaine’s thighs slowly, Blaine’s hands finding themselves nestling in Kurt’s thick, full hair, watching him, blinking and breathing, arousal swirling deep in his stomach. Kurt kissed up his thighs and mouthed along his cock over the top of his underwear, Blaine groaning loudly and unexpectedly at the feeling of it. Kurt smiled, leaned up and kissed both of Blaine’s hipbones softly.

“Okay,” Kurt breathed out and hooked a finger underneath the waistband of Blaine’s underwear. Kurt looked up at Blaine through thick lashes and glazed eyes. Blaine nodded, panting, his mouth agape.

Slowly, Kurt started to pull down, and easily, Blaine’s briefs came off, getting slightly caught on Blaine’s erection. Kurt pulled them off Blaine’s legs and his feet and threw them to the side.

Blaine closed his eyes as he felt the cool air on his hard cock and he felt vulnerable and exposed in front of Kurt, naked, like this, his stomach swirling with arousal and nerves that this was happening. Kurt was about to give him a blow job. A _blow job._ Was that what he was going to do? That’s what Blaine _wanted_ Kurt to do. Kurt Hummel. Giving him a blow job.

“Wow,” Blaine heard Kurt breathe as he straddled Blaine’s knees.

Blaine’s eyes fluttered open and he looked down at Kurt lovingly. Kurt was biting his lip, his eyes staring at Blaine’s cock, Blaine hoping that it was a good thing. Before Blaine could say anything, Kurt leaned down and began kissing the inside of Blaine’s thighs, Blaine’s body tremoring gently as he kissed and licked, so close to Blaine’s balls.

“Blaine,” Kurt whispered, holding Blaine’s thigh to keep him still. “Blaine, tell me what you want.”

“Um,” Blaine’s throat was closing, his voice so high and desperate. “This is… that’s, um, good.” He fiddled with his words as Kurt kissed everywhere around his cock.

“Be specific.” Kurt breathed, Blaine shivering at the sensation of his breath against his cock.

“I want you to, um-” Blaine sighed. “Blow me?” He cringed when his voice cracked and it flew out like a question.

Kurt grinned. “Good.”

Blaine moaned when Kurt’s tongue dragged from the base of his cock up the side and all the way to the head. Blaine watched Kurt, carefully, panting and moaning as Kurt licked the head of Blaine’s cock, tasting the pre-come that glistened there. Kurt swallowed, took a deep breath, and took Blaine’s length in his mouth, nice and deep and long, all the way to the base.

“Oh, _god._ ” Blaine groaned, so loudly, and he willed himself not to come right away.

Kurt’s mouth was _so_ warm, and it was wet and hot and moved so quickly, his tongue tasting every ridge and every inch of Blaine’s cock. Blaine watched Kurt, his face flushed crimson and beautiful, his lips red and his cheeks drawn in. He looked _delectable_ sucking like that and Blaine whined out loudly, uncontrollably as Kurt fucked Blaine’s dick with his mouth. _How was he so good at this?_ Blaine thought as one hand worked in Kurt’s hair and the other clenching in the bed sheets.

“Kurt, Kurt, oh f-fuck.” Blaine breathed, stammering, writhing in position, feeling an orgasm building and building quickly. Kurt moaned in response, his eyes flicking up to look at Blaine.

“I’m gonna… Kurt, _oh.”_ Blaine moaned deeply, and Kurt picked up the pace before pulling off briefly.

“Come in my mouth, Blaine.”

“Oh, _fuck.”_ Kurt quickly put his mouth, warm and hot, back onto the head of Blaine’s cock just as Blaine came, his voice whining loudly, followed closely by a groan that came deep from his throat. “ _Kurt._ ” He moaned, which Blaine immediately blushed at, recognising the level of personal that was. Blaine’s eyes were closed as he finished, his breathing deep and heavy, his chest rising and falling slowly.

Kurt licked up Blaine’s cock and swallowed deeply, until Blaine’s body eased. Kurt released Blaine’s cock from his mouth and he sat up and looked at Blaine who was laying with his eyes closed still, his chest heaving with his breathing, that were slowing down with each breath.

Blaine, finally, found the strength to open his eyes and found Kurt watching him, sitting beside his body, with a small smile on his face. He was still in the red Cheerio’s pants, his skin absolutely _glowing._ Blaine felt embarrassed at how quickly that began and how quickly it was over but he couldn’t _help_ it, Kurt’s mouth all wet and hot and moving like that and giving him a _blow job_ like that.

“Hey,” Kurt said through a smirk.

“Um, hey.” Blaine sat up. “Come here.” He whispered.

Kurt obliged and moved up the bed, sitting closer to Blaine, hovering above him just slightly. Blaine, with confidence he didn’t know he had, leaned up and kissed Kurt eagerly, his tongue exploring softly inside.

“I, um, wasn’t expecting that to happen.” Blaine laughed when they separated, and Kurt sat comfortably next to him.

“Really?” Kurt smirked, his eyebrows risen. “I thought football players expected blow jobs, like, all the time.”

Blaine laughed. _Ugh, Kurt and his natural wit and humour, so perfect,_ Blaine thought. “I’m not your standard jock, though, remember?” Blaine smiled.

“Hm,” Kurt tilted his head. “I guess that’s true, _Glee_ club guy.”

Blaine laughed, and went to open his mouth to whisper a promise of returning the favour immediately, when suddenly, there was a fast and aggressive knock on the door.

“Kurt,” a deep voice said behind the door. “You in there?” Blaine froze, and his eyes grew wide instantly.

“Fuck,” Kurt whispered. “Get in the wardrobe, _now.”_ He hissed pushing Blaine a little.

Blaine rolled off the bed and scrambled to collect his clothes off the floor.

“Um, just a second!” Kurt called, clambering off the bed and pulling his shirt over his head quickly.

He stood and straightened himself, and saw Blaine close the door to his wardrobe and he sighed.

“Yes Dad?” Kurt opened his bedroom door, Blaine listening closely. 

“Uh, hi.” Blaine heard Kurt’s Dad reply, as he stood cramped inside Kurt’s wardrobe, his breathing quiet but apparent. “I just got home. Everything okay?”

“Yes, Dad, fine.”

“I thought you said you had a, uh, friend coming over to study?”

“Um, yeah.”

“So, where is this friend?”

“In… the bathroom.” Kurt pressed. “We’ll be down in a bit, okay?”

“Okay… I just wanted to see if they were staying for dinner or not.”

“Um, yeah, Dad I don’t know, I’ll ask, just can you-” Kurt sounded flustered. “I’m busy, with homework stuff! Not _busy.”_

“Riiight,” Blaine could hear the suspicion behind the voice. “Be down soon, okay?”

“Okay, yes.” And a moment later, Blaine heard the bedroom door close.

Kurt quickly retreated to the wardrobe door and opened it up to a still naked Blaine standing there looking utterly scared. Kurt looked at him and burst into a fit of giggles, his cheeks still flushed from their previous encounters.

“Sorry, oh my _god.”_ Kurt laughed, and Blaine joined him too. “Get dressed. You’re about to meet my Dad.” Kurt rolled his eyes and yanked Blaine out of the cupboard. “And you can’t be doing that naked, now, can you?”

~

Blaine had never thought of himself as a _lucky_ person. In fact, it’s always been quite the opposite. Having been bullied, physically and verbally, tormented and treated so poorly for a long time, Blaine had a somewhat belief that he was the unluckiest person alive.

Until now. On a quiet, peaceful, Wednesday afternoon, where he had Kurt’s cock in his throat, and Kurt – Kurt Hummel – panting and turning into an absolute puddle of _goo_ here in Blaine’s room on his bed, all by his own doing. Kurt was coming undone around Blaine, moaning as if his life depended on it and thrusting into Blaine’s mouth, panting, chanting _more, more, more_ and all Blaine could do was give it to him.

Anything Kurt wanted, Blaine had it and would give it.

Because Kurt was just utterly _delicious_ when he came.

His neck thrown back, long and exposed and shiny and pink, and his back arching with ache and want and desire. Kurt had this face, a cute coming face, where his eyes would flutter elegantly shut and his mouth would open and out would come a wanton, loud, uncontrollable whine that was so high pitched, it was like he was singing. It was music to Blaine’s ears. Sometimes, subconsciously, Kurt would whine out Blaine’s name, or breathe it out afterwards, and it always hit Blaine right in his chest spreading warm and thick like sweet, sweet honey.

Right now, he had Kurt’s long, longer than his own, hard cock in his mouth now, and he couldn’t wait to see Kurt come undone again.

“I’m coming,” Kurt whined, his hands caressing Blaine’s head softy, his fingers twirling in Blaine’s curls that had come loose. “Oh fuck, Blaine, I’m coming.”

Blaine picked up the pace and Kurt moaned, high pitched and beautiful, as his come leaked into Blaine’s mouth tasting sticky and _warm._ Blaine licked it up and swallowed it easily, acquainted well with the taste and feel of Kurt.

It had been three weeks since their first encounter in Kurt’s room, and three weeks since Blaine had properly met Burt, Kurt’s Dad. Burt was kind and welcoming, stern, and although Kurt was still calling Blaine a _friend_ , Burt was a smart man and had also once been a 17-year-old boy.

And well despite that Blaine was just a _friend_ and he had met the family and it had been three weeks since the first one, this had become well, a _thing_ – Blaine coming to Kurt’s house and Kurt sucking him off or jerking him off, and vice versa. Blaine wasn’t sure what was going on exactly, but he chose not to question it or complain because, well, again, Kurt’s _dick,_ his _body,_ his _skin_ , everything.

And it wasn’t like Blaine was just going to stop doing this, in fact, he had no desire of ever stopping doing anything with Kurt _ever._ But, he couldn’t help but want to know what was going through Kurt’s mind and for not the first time in his life, he wished he could read people’s minds like a superhero. Because Kurt was vocal, he was, he told Blaine what he wanted and what he liked. And what Kurt liked, particularly, was Blaine’s mouth on his cock.

“Your mouth…” Kurt panted, finally opening his eyes up. “You’re really good at that, you know?”

Blaine chuckled and moved up Kurt’s body to lie next to him. “You too.” Blaine leaned forward and gave him a kiss, a little breathless, his hand tracing along Kurt’s toned stomach.

Blaine just wanted to kiss him and ask him what _this_ was, and he wanted to ask Kurt to be his boyfriend so badly and to stop telling Burt that they were just friends. But Blaine didn’t know how or what to say because Kurt was, well, _Kurt,_ and he was so perfect in Blaine’s eyes that no matter what kind of _“will you be my boyfriend?”_ spiel he could come up, he didn't think was enough.

Plus, he still hadn’t even really told his friends who helped him with this in the first place about he and Kurt having sex. _Were they having sex?_ Blaine thought what they were doing was sex, because both of them were collectively finishing and coming, but there was no penetration. At least, that was sex in Blaine’s definition, but he and Kurt hadn’t even talked about that.

It was just, coffee at the Lima Bean, going to football games, let’s go to your house and blow each other and enjoy it and watch movies and talk about music and watch musicals together. It was confusing, and weird, but also really great. Blaine bit his lip as he watched Kurt steadying his breathing and began planning a way to woo Kurt’s socks off and ask him to be his official boyfriend. He could do that, right?


	9. Did You Just Call Me Baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Kurt face a hiccup, causing Blaine's "will you be my boyfriend?" plan to be put on a slight pause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is veryyy fluffy hehe. lil bit of angst but it is so small.

“Kurt,” Blaine panted between kisses, Kurt’s lips lapping him up, his body forcing Blaine down on to his own bed in his bedroom. “ _Kurt_ , hey.”

“Mmm?” Kurt groaned a little, his tongue finding the very sweet, sensitive spot just underneath Blaine’s jaw, Blaine squeaked and sighed in response.

Kurt’s large, warm hands found their way underneath Blaine’s shirt and he was touching him _everywhere,_ his pointer finger rubbing along Blaine’s nipples and gripping tightly. Kurt’s scent of vanilla and lavender was overwhelmingly good, mixed in with clean sweat and _sex._

“Baby-” Blaine’s mouth gasped out as Kurt kept kissing him with his lips and his tongue and his everything just doing everything right, knowing where to kiss him, even though it had only been three weeks of this it was like Kurt had mapped out his body so well, he knew every nook and cranny, every secret spot.

Blaine’s eyes had fluttered shut and when his mind came to he realised that Kurt had stopped kissing him and instead was just sitting, straddling his lap nearly completely nude except for the ridiculous ruby red briefs he was wearing. Blaine opened his eyes, when he realised what he had said.

“What did you just-” Kurt was frowning, looking at Blaine, his lips shiny and red and perfect, as usual, his chest heaving for air as he sat so tall and beautiful on top of Blaine.

“Uh-” _Fuck,_ Blaine thought. He had literally called Kurt a pet name – baby – while Kurt was basically grinding on top of him. “I don’t know what you… mean?” Blaine tried, but he really did have a bad habit of making things sound like a question.

Kurt laughed. “You just called me… _baby._ ”

“Did I?” Blaine groaned and then began to laugh. “Sorry.”

Kurt looked at him for a moment and then leaned down to give him a chaste kiss. “It’s okay, _baby.”_

Blaine giggled. “I like it.”

“You do?” Kurt panted between another heightened kiss and Blaine could hear how badly Kurt wanted this through the gasping of each breath and oh _fuck_ it sent Blaine _wild_ knowing he could put Kurt in this kind of state.

“I do. Call me baby.” Blaine grinned as Kurt pinned his hands above his head. “Call me fucking anything, I’m _yours.”_

And Blaine wanted that _so_ bad, he wanted Kurt to say _yes, baby you’re all mine._ But instead, Kurt would giggle that beautiful, heavenly like giggle that Blaine loved so much and kiss and kiss and continue to do what he was so good at to send Blaine spiralling and come undone, a conversation that Blaine wanted to have completely forgotten. 

~

Blaine walked into school on a Friday morning. He walked in with a strong stride, freshly gelled hair and confidence radiating. He hadn’t told anyone about what he and Kurt had been doing for the past few weeks, and he was _sure_ Kurt hadn’t told any of his friends either. Frankly, for the most part, Blaine assumed a majority of the school just thought they were friends and hanging out together and working together on their lab project – which they always told Rachel they _were_ doing.

It made him feel warm inside knowing that he’d seen Kurt naked and he was probably the only guy at this school to have seen him naked and to have had him writhing underneath him the way that Kurt _does_. But he wanted to parade Kurt on his arm down the hall and hold his hand and kiss him whenever he wanted to, buy him flowers, take him on proper dates, share promises and whispers of love to each other every day, sing to him, bake him cookies.

And it’s not like he had been told by Kurt that he couldn’t do that, he just hadn’t had the conversation, or the _balls_ to figure out what to do in fear of losing what they currently have, and fear of rejection, the idea that Kurt perhaps only wanted Blaine for, well, sex, was a little heartbreaking. Blaine had been, definitely, putting it off.

“Yo, Anderson!” Puckerman interrupted Blaine’s thoughts as he stood at his locker.

“Oh, hey man.” Blaine smiled, and a moment later, Mike and Sam had joined them.

“So, no game tonight, what’s the plan?”

“Um, what do you mean?” Blaine chuckled as he pulled out some books. “Why? Do you guys have something on your mind?”

“What I _mean,”_ Puck rolled his eyes and looked over at Sam and Mike. “Are we getting wasted, or what?”

“Oh, uh-”

“We’re in.” Mike and Sam said at the same time.

“Good, my place is a go. You in bro?” Puckerman smiled, gripping onto his backpack strap, then looking over at Blaine. His eyes fell from Blaine’s eyes to down a bit further, passed his neck. “Wait, what the fuck is that?” Puck took a step closer to Blaine and looked down.

“What?”

“Holy _shit.”_ Sam said, laughing. “Why do you have a huge hickey?”

 _Fuck,_ Blaine thought, his face immediately burning red. His eyes flickered down to the spot where Kurt had sucked on his skin so _wonderfully_ the afternoon before, in the perfect spot where the dip of his neck meets his collarbone. It was pretty big and large, and nicely purple, when Blaine had assessed it in the mirror this morning, but he was sure he wore the right shirt that hid it enough, plus the bulky letterman jacket. He hadn’t realised that his bag strap on his shoulder had actually moved some of the material and exposed his skin.

“Uh,” Blaine began, tugging his shirt and jacket up to cover it again, and he looked around the hall. “It-It’s nothing.”

“No, it isn’t _nothing.”_ Mike urged, smirking. “Have you and Kurt been doing more than just ‘hanging out’ and ‘studying’?” Mike asked, cheekily, emphasising the words using air quotes with his fingers. Blaine was blushing _so_ hard, his body starting to sweat.

“Um, we-” Blaine began, trying to explain, suddenly _extremely_ uncomfortable. “We are… enjoying each other’s company.” He mumbled, trying not to make eye contact.

“Right,” Sam snickered. “So, what does that mean, exactly?”

“Sam, come on.” Mike looked at him, then at Blaine. “That’s cool, we won’t pry any more. But, are you guys like… dating?”

“I don’t think so?” Blaine looked at Mike a little sadly because he was genuinely so confused. “I don’t really know.”

“Well… have you asked him out?” Puckerman said, as if it were obvious.

“Um-well… no, not in so many words. I’ve… tried, sort of.” 

“Okay, well there’s your problem.” Puck rolled his eyes. “Just ask him, _dude.”_

“But it’s _Kurt,”_ Blaine sighed. “What if he doesn’t want to… be my boyfriend?”

“Based off the fact that _you_ have a ginormous bruise on your collarbone, and _god_ knows where else, I think he likes you.” Puck said. “This isn’t Hummel’s… normal behaviour.” Blaine smiled, knowing he had small mouth bruises on the inside of his left thigh and one on his hip bone, too.

“It’s true.” Sam shrugged.

Blaine looked between the three of them, knowing that he knew Kurt better than all of them, despite having known him for not nearly as long. It was shocking, and surprising, that Kurt’s true self was still so deeply hidden to these people that claimed to _know_ who he was.

They didn’t know that Kurt cried watching any musical with a love story, that Kurt’s laugh is actually deep and _loud,_ and genuine, and that Kurt liked black tea at 5pm every day because it helped him sleep, and that his favourite colour is orange, like a sunset orange, even though he didn’t actually own any orange clothing because _it clashes with all skin colours._ Kurt was, by all means, not putting on a façade for anyone, he has always been himself, but the pedestal that he was placed on meant that people didn’t get a chance to know Kurt, the _real_ Kurt, which Blaine had been so lucky to get to know.

Blaine looked between the three of them, his body still hot and his cheeks still blushing. “I guess…”

“You can do it, Blaine.” Mike smiled.

The sound of the bell ringing and echoing around them jostled Blaine, and the four of them headed off to their first class. 

~

The end of the school day came, and Blaine hadn’t seen Kurt all day. Not even sitting with his usual group of friends at lunch time. They didn’t have any classes together, only Biology 2, and he and Kurt had plans to go to go Blaine’s to, well, “study”, after school today, which would involve both studying and much more, Blaine was assuming. But Blaine was also planning on finally asking Kurt to be his boyfriend, a plan he had spent the whole day thinking up and writing down.

He felt the butterflies, the nerves, inside his stomach as he leaned by his car, scrolling pointlessly through his phone in the school parking lot. He hadn’t felt these kinds of nerves, these type of feelings towards another _boy_ , ever.

“Blaine,” Kurt’s voice came closer as he marched towards Blaine.

Blaine looked up with a smile, which quickly faded by the expression and demeaner in which Kurt approached him. He was frowning, his neck and cheeks red, but not the _good_ kind of red that Blaine knew so well, but a blotchy type of red. His face was readable – for the most part – he looked fucking _pissed off._

“Hey,” Blaine pocketed his phone, and frowned as Kurt stood in front of him, his arms folded aggressively across his chest that was covered in the Cheerio’s uniform. “Are you okay?”

Kurt looked around them, making sure the group of other teenagers around has dispensed, before looking frustratingly back at Blaine. His eyes were harsh, unlike Blaine had ever seen before, they had always been soft and beautiful, looking at Blaine with heat or passion, respect or… _love,_ almost, Blaine liked to think.

“Why did you tell people we are having sex?” Kurt snapped immediately, and Blaine’s eyebrows arose, his breath sharp as he breathed in, taken aback and shocked. _He didn’t tell anyone, right?_

“What? I didn’t-”

“We aren’t even _having_ sex, Blaine.” Kurt deadpanned, his face looked so harsh and angry, and Blaine frowned; _they weren’t?_ Blaine blinked, trying to rack his brain as to who he possibly would have told that he was having – whatever – with Kurt. Until he realised, and remembered, the hickey, the conversation by his locker earlier this morning.

“Kurt, listen, I didn’t _tell_ them about it, they just…” Blaine paused, chewing the inside of his cheek, trying to figure out how to explain. “I was confused about us and…”

“Okay, and what? You thought it was okay to go and share with your so called ‘friends’ about the things we do behind closed doors?” Kurt snapped, his face hard and betrayed. “I thought I trusted you.”

“No, Kurt, I-I didn’t-”

“What? You didn’t mean to?” Kurt growled, his voice deeper than Blaine had ever heard it. “Why do you think I never date anyone at this stupid fucking high school?” Kurt swearing at him made Blaine’s insides curl and his hands clench into tight fists.

“It’s not like you told me I couldn’t!” Blaine raised his voice only a little. “It’s not like you’ve made it clear about what _this_ is _…_ about us, what the hell am I meant to do, just read your mind?” Blaine winced the moment he said it, regretting it.

“Fuck you, Blaine.” Kurt spat, his voice quiet but determined. He pushed passed him and walked off, leaving Blaine to watch him saunter away.

~

Blaine bought yellow and red roses. Because they were _so_ pretty, just like Kurt, and they smelled lovely, just like Kurt, and Blaine thought maybe it would help with his apology. It had only been three hours since Kurt cornered him in the parking lot at school and swore at him, his words bitter rolling off his tongue. Blaine went home, angry at himself for not explaining properly, angry at the world for people somehow finding out, knowing full well it would have been Puckerman who perhaps told someone about the hickey harmlessly which would have spread like wildfire, since the school _knew_ that he and Kurt hung out a lot.

Blaine knew Kurt was like some shiny diamond that everyone wanted but couldn’t really have, and here Blaine was, _getting_ it. It made Blaine angry that people thought Kurt was some kind of prize, but he knew Kurt was worth all the praise he got. Because, well look at him, he was Kurt, all hot and beautiful and distracting as hell, with his hair so tall, his body so lithe, his smile infectious, his shoulders strong and broad, confidence oozing naturally. He was completely desirable.

Blaine _still_ couldn’t believe that he was hooking up with – he hated that term – Kurt, and he certainly couldn’t handle other people not really believing it either. And after their little tiff this afternoon, all hopes of Kurt actually being his boyfriend were out the window, which made Blaine feel physically ill.

With a deep sigh, and one more flattening of his hair, Blaine jogged down the stairs of his home with the flowers in hand.

“Blaine, where are you off to?” Blaine’s mom smirked at him when she saw the flowers. “I thought Kurt was just a friend…”

“Oh, um…” Blaine looked at the flowers and frowned, thinking.

He obviously hadn’t told his mom about anything, always referring to him as a _friend_ or _lab partner_ whenever he came around. But, he knew his mom had heard them laughing ridiculously together in the living room when watching re-runs of _Friends_ after school, and how Kurt had stayed for dinner a couple of times, where Kurt and his mom – known as Pam to Kurt – would spend thirty minutes ignoring Blaine to talk about fashion and design, because that was another thing Kurt was passionate about and, well really good at. Kurt slotted so nicely within Blaine’s strange family – mostly his mom, because Kurt hadn’t even seen or met Blaine’s dad yet – and that warmed Blaine’s body right from his head to his toes.

“He is my friend.” Blaine smiled.

“Okay, so what’s with the flowers, honey?” Pam approached, her eyebrow risen and curiosity flowing out of her eyes.

“Wellllll,” Blaine drawled, before sighing and bowing his head. “I really, _really,_ like him.”

Pam smiled and chuckled a little. “I know.”

“What?” Blaine looked at her, frowning.

“I _know,”_ she rolled her eyes a little. “I might be your old, lame mom, but, you are my baby, and I _know_ you.”

“Ugh, mom don’t call me that.”

“Sorry,” she smiled. “But, it’s very nice, honey. Kurt is wonderful.”

“He is,” Blaine sighed, remembering the conversation in the parking lot. “But these are actually ‘I’m sorry for being a dick’ flowers.”

“Oh no…” Pam sighed. “I know those all too well.”

Blaine nodded, pouting a little. “Yeah, so, I’m just gonna…” Blaine gestured toward the door, wanting to get out and do this before he got scared and changed his mind.

“As much as I want to _know_ why you are apologising, I won’t pry anymore.” Pam threw her hands up. “But, I’m sure you’ll charm his socks off.”

Blaine smiled, and blushed, a little embarrassed. “I hope so.”

“A final word of advice?” Pam looked at Blaine carefully, and with a little hesitation, Blaine nodded. “Be honest with him. You two get along _so_ well, I’ve seen it. Just be… yourself.”

Blaine smiled a little, grateful. “Thanks mom.” He said quietly, before beginning to open the door. “I’ll be home later.”

~

Blaine walked up Kurt’s driveway, Kurt’s car parked centre of it. Nervously, he swallowed, took a deep breath, gripping tightly onto the bouquet of roses. He approached the front door, noticing that the entry light was on. _Come on, you can do it,_ Blaine thought, closing his eyes. _You’ve seen him naked, you’ve had your mouth on and around his penis before, don’t be afraid_ , Blaine thought. But all of that was so easy, so easy because their bodies worked well and being around Kurt was _easy_ arousal. But this – the emotional attachment, that was hard, because at least Blaine knew what Kurt wanted because his body could respond, but Blaine couldn’t read Kurt’s heart or his mind.

Before thinking any more, he knocked on the door rapidly. He waited, and heard some shuffling coming from behind the door before Kurt opened the door and Blaine’s breath was lost in the back of his throat. Blaine had seen Kurt dressed in his Cheerio’s uniform, and also in normal everyday clothes, where every time it took Blaine’s breath away.

But in front of Blaine, right now, Kurt was standing with loose, grey tracksuit pants, that were cinched around his ankles. He was wearing long white socks, and a tight, simple white t-shirt. His hair, though. His _hair_ was wet, as if he had just showered and brushed completely back out of his face, exposing his eyes that were twinkling under the light and the shadows enunciating Kurt’s jawline and cheekbones. He stood holding the door handle, and a spoon in the other, and he frowned, confused immediately at Blaine’s presence.

“Blaine?”

“Um,” Blaine looked Kurt’s body up and down, absolutely soaking up this ‘Friday night casual night at home’ look that Kurt was sporting and somehow making it look _so fucking good._ “Hey.”

“Hi.” Kurt replied bluntly, showing no intention of letting him in, and Blaine was snapped back to his reality, and why he was here. Kurt looked at Blaine, then down at the roses in his hand.

“Uh,” Blaine cleared his throat, closing his eyes briefly. “Here.” He handed Kurt the flowers with a small smile.

Kurt’s body relaxed a little and his frown eased. With his hand that was on the door handle, he reached out and grabbed them.

“Um, thank you,” Kurt pulled them up to his nose to smell them. “They are really beautiful.”

“I’m _so_ sorry, Kurt.” Blaine’s eyebrows were furrowed, looking at Kurt so desperately, just wanting to wrap him up and kiss him and coo into his ear. “I really am, I-I-” He stopped, trying to get it together.

Kurt sighed before finally saying, “Do you want to come inside?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Kurt shrugged. “You have been here many times before…” Kurt pushed the door open. “Plus, no one is home and I don’t plan on going anywhere, as you can probably tell by my attire.”

“Oh,” Blaine took a step forward and entered the door once Kurt had moved out of the way. “You look great.”

Kurt did a very small, awkward smile before he sauntered off towards the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase, leaving Blaine ineptly hanging around the archway towards the living room. Kurt returned and gestured towards the living room lounge. The two of them sat down, Kurt crossing his legs, looking comfortable and at peace, but still confused and possibly still annoyed at Blaine. Blaine sat next to him, but not too close and then looked at Kurt, Kurt waiting patiently and watching. 

“Firstly, I’m really sorry about other people finding out about…” Blaine paused. “Us?”

Kurt sighed and bowed his head.

“That was _never_ my intention. Puck, he sort of… look it doesn’t matter how, okay? It was stupid and reckless of me and I didn’t mean for it to happen.” Blaine spoke firm and pushed through. “I really want to be with you Kurt, more than… what we are – or _were –_ doing.”

Kurt frowned, looking at him with narrow eyes. “Be with me?”

“ _Yes.”_ Blaine sighed but Kurt didn’t say anything, and so, Blaine bit the bullet and charged ahead.

“Look, Kurt, I,” Blaine swallowed. _Courage._ He put his right hand out to grab Kurt’s. He intertwined their fingers gently, happy to see that Kurt didn’t pull away.

“I had this whole thing written down and planned out but now it just sounds and seems ridiculous.” Blaine laughed nervously.

“Basically, I think you are the most remarkable human being to walk this planet, I really do. I mean, look at you, of course, you’re _beautiful._ But you’re funny, and smart and kind, considerate. I just…” Blaine sighed, watching Kurt’s face soften with familiarity. “I have been looking for you _forever.”_

“And I don’t want to go another day, another _minute,_ without you. And I don’t want just… you, I want _all of you,_ you know? I want the everyday, I want you bugging me about my clothes, the snarky remarks and you crying every time we watch _The Notebook.”_ Blaine chuckled nervously again, Kurt’s mouth opening agape a little, his blue eyes wide and shining and so bright. He was looking at Blaine like he hung the moon, so Blaine continued.

“I want to hold your hand at school and kiss you here and there, if you’ll let me, and I don’t know, sing to you, and have sleepovers and… obviously do all the things we have been doing _alone_ and more, but mostly, I just want to be your best friend and-”

“Blaine-”

“I get it If you don’t want any of that or if you just want to stay as friends or if you never want to talk to me again, but I just needed to-”

“Blaine!” Kurt was laughing now.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, whose face was flushed pink and his mouth was tugged up in a huge goofy smile, a smile that he hadn’t really seen before. His shoulders were shaking with small giggles, and it was the best sound Blaine has ever heard.

“Sorry, I-I ramble.” Blaine chuckled nervously, his body moving closer to Kurt on the lounge.

Kurt just shook his head a little and leaned forward, pushing his lips onto Blaine’s. Blaine’s shoulders, back, his whole body, relaxed and eased. This, Kurt’s lips, it was like coming home. It was soft and brief, but it pulled Blaine right back to centre, remembering that he still had so much more he wanted to say to Kurt.

“It’s okay.” Kurt smiled and breathed, once they finally pulled apart, their bodies much closer now. “My turn.”

Blaine nodded, speechless.

“Well, I forgive you for the… thing I got mad about this afternoon.” Kurt began. “Um, I think I overreacted.”

“I really didn’t mean it. The guys they… saw the _bruise_ on my neck and they totally figured it out.” Blaine blurted.

“I know, Mike told me. And apologised.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, so, I’m sorry, too.” Kurt sighed. “And… I also,” Kurt blushed and looked down at their still interlocked hands. “Think that you are pretty great.”

Blaine grinned, and reached for Kurt’s other hand, both hands now intertwined together. “You do?”

“Of _course,_ I do,” Kurt rolled his eyes a little, with a cheeky grin. “Look at you, all hot and distracting and Quarterback of the football team and whatever. _We_ are a 2000’s movie stereotype.”

Blaine grinned and laughed, overcome with so much joy. “We are a bit, aren’t we?”

“Totally.” Kurt smiled, blushing _so_ hard. “I, um, really love the flowers. No one has ever bought me flowers before or… said those kinds of things to me, Blaine.”

“Really?” Blaine frowned, wondering how on earth that was possible. “I’m glad I was the first then, because you deserve a whole florist shop.”

Kurt giggled, that same giggle from before, and Blaine’s heart _pounded._ “You are _so_ cheesy.”

“I am.” Blaine smiled, and Kurt replicated, fluttering his fluffy, long eyelashes at him.

For a moment, there was a lull of conversation, the two of them just admiring each other, their hands still in a strong hold, Blaine feeling Kurt’s thumb rub across his skin. Blaine took a deep breath, and inched closer.

“I’ve been wanting to do this and say all of this for so long, but I-I didn’t know… what you wanted or, um, what we were but,” Blaine turned his body more and squeezed Kurt’s hand. “Shit, how do I say this, um.”

“Just say it, Blaine.” Kurt urged, and Blaine couldn’t help but see the recognition in Kurt’s eyes, the understanding of where Blaine was going with it.

“Would you _officially_ go out with me? You know, like be my boyfriend.” Blaine smiled, and chuckled breathlessly at his own awkwardness and abruptness, but he was _done_ dancing around the bush.

“Blaine,” Kurt laughed, leaned forward and gave him a kiss. “Of course. I would love to.”

Blaine grinned so wide, and he thought he might actually have a heart attack because his heart was pounding so hard and so many nerves and adrenaline was oozing out of him just at Kurt's response. _I would love to._

“Really?” Blaine squeaked - his voice much higher than before - with relief.

Kurt laughed. “Yes, Blaine.”

Too excited, Blaine released his hands from Kurt’s grasp and grabbed Kurt’s face, pushing his mouth onto his pink, soft lips. Both of them released air harshly through their noses as their kissed deepened and their mouths opened up in a way that they were so familiar with. Their tongues danced together briefly, and Kurt giggled when Blaine moved to kiss Kurt’s cheek and down passed his jaw.

“So, if we are going to have sleepovers, does this mean I finally get to see your hair free of gel?” Kurt laughed as Blaine kissed down his neck.

“Never.” Blaine laughed against his skin.

“Boo.” Kurt grabbed Blaine’s shoulders and pushed him off gently. “As much as I like what you’re doing… I was about to put a movie on and was going to devour a tub of ice cream. Do you want to join me?”

“I would love to.” Blaine sighed, grinning. Kurt stood up, gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek before heading off towards the kitchen. 

Blaine leaned back into the couch and ran a hand over his face loosely. His body was tingling, and felt so warm, everywhere. He looked beyond the couch and towards the kitchen where Kurt was singing to himself, and Blaine promises himself, right then and there, to make Kurt the happiest person alive.


	10. A Teenage Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few months of Kurt and Blaine’s relationship as they experience some firsts together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for: smut and sweet sweet fluff

**Month 1 –**

Walking into school that week when Kurt finally became Blaine’s boyfriend, Blaine really felt like a rockstar. Kurt had intertwined his hands in Blaine’s in the parking lot after getting out of Blaine’s car, without questioning it, and looked at Blaine with a grin. Blaine smiled back, looking between their hands and back up to Kurt’s eyes that watched him, genuinely.

“Come on,” Kurt giggled. “It’s just _school._ ”

“Okay.” Blaine smiled back, leaned in slowly and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek. He could feel a few eyes watching, but Kurt didn’t seem to mind, so neither did he.

Kurt tugged his hand forward and off they went, strutting into the doors of the school. There they were, Blaine in his red McKinley High letterman jacket, and Kurt in the Cheerio’s uniform. They looked like they belonged in a TV show, or a movie, or something equally as stereotypical and ridiculous.

They weren’t walking down the hall for very long before Santana had approached Kurt and Blaine immediately, taking Kurt’s other arm, greeting Blaine, and chatting endlessly as if it were a normal day. But it wasn’t – not for Blaine, anyway. Kurt talked to her happily, his usual demeanour, and he swung he and Blaine’s joined hands gently between them. Blaine just watched carefully and listened.

They reached Kurt’s locker first, and the three of them stopped. Kurt released Blaine’s hand, for a moment, and began entering his code into the lock, Blaine unable to remove his eyes off him, _fixated._

“Oh, and I am totally loving this combo.” Santana leaned over and said to Blaine, her grin cheeky but wide, and sincere. She nudged him, and winked, before strutting off to meet Brittany.

“I’ll see you in Biology 2?” Kurt asked, looking at Blaine with thick eyelashes and gorgeously bright eyes.

“Y-yes, of course.” Blaine smiled back. Kurt leaned over, kissed Blaine on the cheek and off he skipped down the hall, running into Quinn and Mercedes halfway there. The two girls turned to Blaine and waved at him, happy, smiling. Blaine stared at them and wondered why on earth he didn’t transfer schools earlier.

It continued like this all week, walking down the halls hand in hand, with few comments here and there. They occasionally ate together at lunch, but Blaine enjoyed sitting with his friends, and Kurt enjoyed time with his friends, too. They made breakable promises to Rachel that they would get their parts done for the project, and Puck eased on the inappropriate but hilarious jokes about them now as an official couple. Blaine was the happiest he had been in a long time. 

**Month 2 –**

Blaine sat across from Kurt at _their_ table at the Lima Bean. The table by the window. He was mindlessly tipping a teaspoon of sugar into his coffee and was stirring it carefully with a mixer. He stirred ten times, over and over, at the same pace. Kurt watched him carefully, his jaw resting in his palm and a smile crept up on his lips.

“I love you.” Kurt said simply, tilting his head a little and watching Blaine when Blaine’s head and eyes snapped up quickly. He froze.

“ _Kurt,”_ Blaine said - it coming out almost like a whine - after a moment and he bit his lip harshly, his breath stuttering in his throat, his heart swelling, his stomach flipping and flipping, threatening to make him sick. He reached out to grab Kurt’s hand. “I love you, too.”

“Good,” Kurt smiled, wider, a little cheeky. “Because I’m sure you’re starting to pick up on all of my weird habits.”

“Not weird,” Blaine smiled and looked into Kurt’s eyes, and squeezed his hands gently. “Never weird. You’re so… beautiful.” Blaine breathed out in a whisper, the sun bursting through the window highlighting Kurt’s face.

“You are, too.” Kurt bit his lip. “But, you do realise you stir your coffee the same way every time, though, right? Like, ten times, over and over. Never more, never less.”

Blaine laughed, his eyes crinkling. “Really?”

“Yes!” Kurt laughed. “I can’t _believe_ you didn’t know.”

“Um.” Blaine looked down and shrugged, blushing, reeling in knowing that Kurt paid attention to him like that. 

“I love it, though,” Kurt looked down a little to catch his eye. “I love all of it. I just… love you, Blaine.”

Blaine looked up at Kurt carefully, trying to think of something to say, something to _do_ to show Kurt how much he loved him back, how long he has loved Kurt for, but he was left speechless, Kurt’s familiar blue eyes blooming like the morning sunrise – stunning.

“I…” Blaine breathed, his throat tight and his eyes stinging, threatening to pour tears. Instead of continuing with words that he could not string together, he picked up Kurt’s hand and kissed along each knuckle, every single part of his hand he pressed with his own lips, hoping Kurt would understand. “I just love you as well.” He mumbled against Kurt’s hand that he held close to his mouth, Kurt watching with an eased smile.

**Month 3 –**

Blaine and Kurt stumbled inside Blaine’s house, giggling and panting through kisses, their breathing fast, Blaine’s hands gripping tightly on to Kurt’s hips as they staggered backwards together.

“You’re sure…” Kurt breathed. “You’re sure no one will be coming home?”

“Nope,” Blaine gasped as Kurt licked down the side of his neck. They stopped at the bottom step. “Not for at least another two hours.”

Blaine grinned, and Kurt leaned forward to kiss him, open mouth and a little dirty, his tongue darting in, fighting with Blaine’s. Pulling back, Kurt laced his hands in Blaine’s and tugged him up the stairs, the two of them practically running to get to Blaine’s room to lock the door and stay in there, a tangled mess together forever. They took their time by the door inside Blaine’s room, kissing and kissing each other with eased practice as if they had been doing this for longer than three months.

“Let me take care of you.” Blaine whispered into Kurt’s ear as he moved his mouth to nibble on his skin, softly, enough to make Kurt gasp. “ _Please.”_

They were both fumbling now, trying to undress one another as they kissed and grabbed and moved towards the bed, but the adrenaline, the nerves, it was too much, that they both ended up in a half-clothed, giggling, heap on Blaine’s bed, Blaine with one shoe off and a half-unbuttoned shirt.

“Sorry,” Blaine breathed through a giggle when they were kneeling in front of each other on his bed. “I’m nervous.”

“Me too.” Kurt blushed.

“Do you want to do _this?”_ Blaine looked at Kurt with big, intent, soft eyes. “Whatever you want.”

“Of course, I do, Blaine. I love you.” Kurt leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss. “I want everything with you.”

They’d talked about it. On many an afternoon where they had come back home and were kissing each other, grinding helplessly, the urge becoming too much. Because they had done everything else, they had learned each other’s bodies, acquainted well with each other and they were ready to move to the next step.

But the opportunity to do more, together, were far and few between, always dealing with family dinners, parents knocking on closed doors and brothers not understanding an eyebrow raise as a cue for ‘leave us alone, please’.

Finally, after a planned movie date and sleepover, Blaine’s mom had left for the night to spend time with an old friend, claiming she wouldn’t be home until late. Blaine and Kurt decided to leave the movie early, just to be together, like this. Not that going on dates, watching their favourite shows, cooking together, and all of those simple things weren’t wonderful, but they were two 18-year-old boys who suddenly had access to so much _skin,_ and lips and body parts that they hadn’t had access to before.

And so, here they were. Blaine took a deep breath out, leaned forward on his knees and cupped Kurt’s jaw carefully. He rubbed his cheekbone with his thumb, admiring every part of his skin, as Kurt’s eyes fluttered shut and he nuzzled into it.

“You’re gorgeous.” Blaine whispered with a smile, watching Kurt breathe.

Kurt opened his eyes, his lips parted open and looked at Blaine with so much _lust_ and love in his eyes, it had the potential to devour Blaine whole right then and there. Blaine swallowed thickly and kissed Kurt, slowly and sensually, taking his time, because he wanted this _so badly,_ he had waited for Kurt, had worked for him, and he wanted to take care of him, and make him feel amazing, incredible.

As they kissed slowly, the tension easing, they were able to begin undressing through soft smiles and gentle giggles of nothing but love and excitement. Because this was fun. Kurt’s fingers worked deftly on unbuttoning Blaine’s shirt, whilst Blaine worked on Kurt’s belt on his pants. Kurt tugged off Blaine’s shirt and threw it to the ground carelessly, Blaine grabbing the hem of Kurt’s soft sweater, Kurt lifting his arms up and Blaine pulling it up and over his head and to the floor.

They kissed again, bare chest to bare chest, as Kurt undid Blaine’s belt, pulled it off and threw it to the ground noisily. Blaine’s heart was pounding and pounding in his chest as he pulled Kurt in again for another kiss, his hand reaching around to grab the back of his head. The soft moans and gentle puffs of air that Kurt was making almost sent Blaine spiralling.

“Lay down,” Blaine whispered, grabbing Kurt and pulling him gently down to lay comfortably on his back on his bed.

Blaine straddled Kurt’s knees and undid the button and zipper of his red pants.

“I love you in red.” Blaine sighed, gently beginning to pull and tug them down, Kurt lifting his waist in the air to help. “I think… I fell in love with you _instantly_ when I saw you in the red Cheerio’s uniform.”

Kurt giggled. “You don’t look too bad in it yourself.”

Blaine smiled and pulled one last tug on his pants and tossed them to the ground. Kurt’s long, thin but strong body lay naked, bar the blue briefs he had on, Blaine always breathless at the sight. 

Blaine leaned down and kissed up the front of Kurt’s shin, kissing and sucking on the skin of his thighs, his mouth finally reaching where Kurt’s hard cock was restricted by his underwear. Blaine mouthed over it, just like he has done before, Kurt tremoring in his spot, whimpering beautifully. Blaine moved his mouth upwards, leaving a trail of wet kisses up Kurt’s stomach, swirling a tongue around each nipple, until he reached his lips again. He leaned in close, smiled, and kissed him.

“I love you.” Blaine sighed and kissed Kurt’s neck. “I want you.” He kissed his collarbone. "I need you." He kissed his chest. “And, I can’t stand another minute without it.” He continued down Kurt’s body again until he reached his briefs, putting his fingers underneath the waistline and pulled them off. He admired Kurt’s body, long and naked and shining, open and waiting, all for him.

“Blaine,” Kurt breathed as Blaine kissed along Kurt’s cock, softly, teasing only a little. “Bl-Blaine.”

“Yes, baby?” Blaine licked a little at the top and Kurt let out a large gasp.

“Please.” He whined, his voice high pitched, sending heat straight to Blaine’s ears.

Immediately, he bent down and took Kurt’s dick in his mouth, tasting him eagerly, Kurt moaning and twitching underneath him. Blaine moved his right hand to slide down to cradle Kurt’s balls gently, before he allowed a finger to ghost over Kurt’s hole, his entrance spread and waiting.

“Blaine, do you- I- have you-” Kurt spluttered, as Blaine sucked him.

“Bedside draw.” Blaine moaned as the words tumbled out. Kurt sat up a little, resting up on his elbows, looking at Blaine, understanding _exactly_. He looked adorable, his hair messed up at the back from the pillows, his cheeks flushed and mouth breathing heavily for air. Blaine smirked, and sucked on the head of Kurt’s cock once more before removing his mouth and crawling back up Kurt’s body, giving him a wet kiss.

He scrambled off the bed, finding the freshly bought bottle of lube and a condom – Blaine had awkwardly been prepared for this for way too long. He placed them just next to Kurt’s hip, crawling back over.

“How do we-” Blaine started, sitting beside Kurt carefully.

“Um, well I read somewhere that it’s easier if I’m on my knees…” Kurt said quietly.

“But,” Blaine began pouting, his hand tracing down Kurt’s arm, his skin soft. “I want to see you, look at you.”

“Okay.” Kurt whispered with a small smile, the blush creeping down his neck. He was pink and beautiful, and Blaine just wanted to hold him forever.

“Okay.” Blaine smiled. “Can I-” Blaine gestured towards Kurt’s dick. “Just for a little bit longer.”

Kurt giggled. “Sure.” Because it really was Blaine’s favourite thing.

Blaine sucked gently and kindly, taking Kurt deep and slow, tasting him, Kurt groaning, his hands fiddling in Blaine’s curls. Blaine could watch him like this all day.

“B-B-Blai-” Kurt breathed. “I’m…can you- _oh._ S-stop.” Blaine pulled off immediately, not wanting Kurt to come yet.

Quickly, Blaine grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers, awkwardly catching some that went rogue and dribbled down. He hovered over Kurt’s body and encouraged Kurt to put a pillow just underneath his lower back.

“Wait,” Kurt breathed. “You still have your pants on.”

“Oh,” Blaine looked down at his black jeans, then up at his hand and fingers that were completely covered in lube, and then back at Kurt biting his lip. “Shit.”

Kurt giggled, “Let me.” Because this wasn’t going to be perfect, this was their first time after all. 

Kurt sat up and helped Blaine out of his pants quickly, both of them fumbling around each other, panting and kissing here and there. Finally, Blaine was nude, and Kurt grinned, leaned down and placed a kiss to the top of Blaine’s cock before heading back to his position.

“Tease…” Blaine whispered with a smirk as he hovered above Kurt, his right hand ghosting along his perineum.

“Um, bend your knees.” Blaine asked carefully, and Kurt moved them up to his chest, Blaine moving himself to lie just beside him, his hand touching. He put his pointer finger by Kurt’s’ entrance, breathing in, Kurt’s eyes fluttering open and closed as Blaine added more pressure. Kurt began panting into the air, clenching around Blaine’s finger and _oh my god, Kurt is so hot and tight,_ as he pushed his finger in gently, kissing Kurt’s shoulder as he did. 

“Are you okay? Does that feel okay?” Blaine mumbled, once he bottomed out, watching Kurt carefully chew on his bottom lip.

“Y-yeah,” Kurt whispered, breathless. “ _So_ good.” Kurt turned to look at Blaine, making Blaine’s stomach coil. “More, _Blaine,_ please.”

“Okay,” Blaine whispered and added his middle finger slowly, breathing out heavily as Kurt moaned and threw his head back. “God, you’re so fucking _hot.”_

“Mmm,” Kurt moaned again as Blaine pressed in and out slowly with two fingers, Blaine feeling Kurt’s body ease, feeling him relax, his body melting into the pleasure. “I want… _oh,_ B-Blaine… you-”

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt messily on the lips, understanding what he wanted, and Blaine wanted nothing more. Gently, he removed his fingers, and slicked himself up with lube, over compensating for the stretch. Kurt kept his knees up to his chest and spread his legs further apart as Blaine found a comfortable position, rolled a condom on, and the head of his cock waited just at the entrance.

“I love you,” Blaine breathed. “So much, Kurt.”

“I love you, too.” Kurt replied breathlessly, Blaine noticing the sweat beading on his hairline.

“Okay,” Blaine whispered, one hand curled around Kurt’s hip, the other guiding his cock forward into Kurt’s hole.

Blaine gently and slowly pushed forward, the head of his cock entering Kurt and he was _so_ tight, Kurt spluttering and breathless underneath him. Blaine moaned, watching Kurt whose eyes were screwed shut as he panted. 

“Baby-” Blaine began, breathless.

“More, Blaine, _please.”_ Kurt sighed. “You feel so… I-”

“Yes, _yes.”_ Blaine just wanted to kiss Kurt’s forehead and tell him that he’d do whatever he asked, but, the words couldn’t produce themselves because Kurt was tight, hot, wet around his cock like this and they’d never been so close before.

Blaine let out a loud groan – louder than he’d ever done before – when his cock pushed all the way in. Just like when Kurt had gone down on Blaine for the very first time, he willed himself not to come right away.

“Oh, _Kurt,”_ Blaine breathed, holding his weight up, pushing in gently and stilling as Kurt panted.

“B-Blaine,” Kurt panted.

“Relax, baby, breathe. I’ve got you.” Blaine assured him, the sweat on his hairline tickling him. “I’ve got you.”

Kurt whimpered and leaned up to place a kiss on his lips, Blaine’s breath stuttering. He began to shift, pulling out slowly and then back in. Blaine held his breath, trying to focus on Kurt, always focusing on him, making sure he was okay, always ensuring he was feeling good. Kurt made a range of sounds, some quiet and gentle, some loud and unexpected – whenever Blaine shifted angles or went back in too quickly.

“Blaine… B-Blaine, _yes.”_ Kurt was able to mutter breathlessly as Blaine kept pushing into him, his breathing shallow and his lower abdomen tightening as his orgasm came closer and closer.

“Kurt, _fuck,_ you are so-” Blaine groaned as his movements became faster, more frantic. “Beautiful – _ngh.”_

Blaine pushed in one last time before his body began shaking and he came, suddenly. He came inside Kurt, in the condom, and he moaned out loudly as he did so, pushing his head forward to be resting against Kurt’s shoulder.

“Blaine-” Kurt breathed out, as Blaine pressed kisses along his collarbone.

“Oh my god, I _love_ you.” Blaine pulled back to kiss Kurt’s lips, his eyelids heavy and his body limp.

Kurt whined in response, and Blaine moved a hand up to grab at Kurt’s cock, carefully pumping it back and forth for only a moment before Kurt was spilling and coming, whining and moaning desperately as his come leaked onto his own stomach and Blaine’s hand.

The two of them breathed together, for a moment, foreheads touching, before Blaine slowly removed himself from Kurt, the two of them hissing at the sensation. All Blaine wanted to do was wrap Kurt up in his arms and stay there, watch the world crumble around them as he whispered love into his skin. But Blaine knew Kurt hated feeling gross, sweaty, dirty, so he quickly grabbed tissues off the bedside table, removed the condom, and leaned over to clean Kurt up.

“You’re…” Blaine began, sighing, as he pressed his body nice and close to Kurt who was lying on his back, smiling with heavy lids. “Amazing.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that to _you?”_ Kurt whispered, and rolled, so the two of them lay on their sides looking at each other, still nude, under the blankets, their chests touching, and arms and legs tangled together, pliant and warm.

“So, that was good for you?” Blaine said softly through a smile.

“It was… perfect.” Kurt smiled and leaned forward to press his lips softly on Blaine’s. “And I can’t wait to do it again, and again and again.”

Blaine laughed. “Mmm, me too.”

“I want to… eventually, do that to you, I mean, if you want.”

Blaine smiled and bit his bottom lip. “Anything you want, baby.” Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt's soft, pink lips gently, before the two of them drifted into a deep, post-orgasm nap. They woke up just in time to go again once more before Blaine's mom came home for the night. At bed time, Blaine pressed up nice and close to Kurt's body and kissed the back of his neck and breathed in his scent. He never _ever_ wanted to leave. 

**Month 4 –**

“Oh, god, I might actually be sick, Blaine.” Kurt swallowed thickly, as he spoke through his mobile phone. “I’m not normally a super nervous person but _this_ … Blaine, this is your dad!”

“Kurt, baby, it’s going to be fine.” Blaine reassured him in a calm voice, his hand fiddling with his hair while he looked in the mirror, the phone on loud speaker. “Please, don’t be nervous. He is going to love you, trust me.”

“From what you’ve told me, though, he isn’t super… accepting and I’m well, I’m _me.”_ Kurt sighed.

“Exactly,” Blaine stopped, grabbed his phone and went to sit on the edge of his bed. “You’re you. The amazing Kurt Hummel.” Blaine chuckled a little, but it didn’t work.

“But I’m so… different to you. I don’t… play sports or, um, I don’t know. Like things that sons and their dads normally bond over.” Kurt said in a shy voice, a voice Blaine had _rarely_ heard before. “You have that with my dad.”

“Oh, Kurt,” Blaine breathed, his heart hurting. “You have much more to offer than all of that stuff, though. Plus, I’m pretty sure whenever you and my mom are together I actually get forgotten about for at least an hour. Also, cheer is a sport.”

Kurt scoffed a little in response and Blaine just wanted to climb through the phone and kiss him and hug him and make him feel better immediately.

“You have multiple talents, already have a college scholarship lined up, you’re about to be a National Cheerleading Champion again, drawing and artistic skills that I have never seen before in an 18-year-old, plus, you’re funny and cute and charismatic as hell.” Blaine explained, and he heard Kurt release a bit of air.

“And above everything, I love you. _I’m_ dating you, and I plan on being with you for a long time, for as long as you’ll have me. And I think you are the most amazing person on the earth. So that’s all that matters, you make me happy and my dad _knows_ that, even if he is never around and is pretty sucky.”

Kurt hummed gently in agreement. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Blaine sighed with a smile. “Now get your cute ass over here already, please. Mom is dying to talk to you about the newest episode of _The Bachelor.”_

The laughter on the end of line made Blaine's insides feel warm. It had been four months and just the sound of Kurt's laugh still made Blaine's stomach flip, his ears hot and his heart absolutely fucking _pound_. He wondered when or if it would ever stop, because he never wanted it to. 


	11. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more months of Kurt and Blaine's relationship - featuring a scar story, a drunken night and a discussion about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for: mild smut, mention of violence, bit of sadness/slight cliff hanger at the end.

**Month 5 –**

“I love you,” Kurt moaned, deeply and breathlessly, into Blaine’s ear from behind him. “So much. _Blaine._ ”

“I love you, I love you. Come for me, I know you can do it. Do it for me, baby.” Blaine panted, body hot, hairline sweaty, the weight of Kurt pushing inside from behind him into the curve of his ass reminding him who he belonged with.

Kurt’s fingers dug deep into Blaine’s skin on his hips as he pushed into him, watching Blaine’s movements with his body, Blaine’s back muscles were tense, as his hands gripped tightly on to the headboard of the bed to support himself. With one last grunt and a gentle shove, Kurt whined _Blaine_ as he came inside him, his body leaning over Blaine’s strong, sun kissed back.

“That’s it, baby.” Blaine looked over his shoulder to watch Kurt as he finished, his cheeks pink, mouth open, eyes closed and hair scruffy, Kurt let out a very loud whine after sighing Blaine’s name, almost singing with joy. It was the same every time, and Blaine never tired of hearing it. Ever.

Graciously, as Kurt was recovering, he wrapped his arm around to reach underneath Blaine and grab his cock, moving his hand up and down steady at a pace that suited Blaine enough to make him gasp, twitch and scream – literally – Kurt’s name out as he came on his hands and into the bed sheets. After a clean-up, brief moments of deep breathing, gentle kisses and a reminder of their love, the two settled into the sheets of Kurt’s bed. It had been nearly six months of this, absolute, pure bliss in Blaine’s eyes.

“Babe,” Kurt began as they cuddled. “What’s that… scar on your shoulder blade?” He asked softly, his fingers tracing over Blaine’s skin.

Blaine breathed in sharply, taking a moment. “Um, it-it’s uh, just from a small fight I got in. A while ago.”

“Blaine,” Kurt propped his head up to connect their eyes. “Did someone hurt you?”

Blaine sighed and looked away momentarily, his hands fiddling in Kurt’s hair. “Yeah.”

“Oh,” Kurt breathed and gave his shoulder a kiss. “I-I’m sorry. What happened?”

Blaine swallowed thickly. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, Blaine.”

“No… no it’s, just… a bit of a sore spot.”

Kurt gave him a few more kisses on his shoulder before snuggling back into Blaine’s side, pressing his body close and squeezing. Blaine was safe here, with Kurt. It was okay.

“A few months before I came to McKinley, a friend of mine at Dalton was throwing a party. I decided to take a _boy,_ Joe, along with me.” Blaine breathed. “We were waiting to be picked up by his dad and… these guys, um, one of them was Sebastian, they-”

Kurt scoffed at the mention of Sebastian. “And I _already_ hate that guy.”

“Um, yeah, Sebastian and a couple of others, they jumped us, and beat us really bad. All I remember is being hit with a baseball bat and legs getting me and Sebastian just yelling.”

“I woke up in the hospital with a broken rib, fractured eye socket and bruises _everywhere._ It was...bad. Joe was okay, he moved away as well.”

“Blaine…” Kurt breathed, sitting up to look at Blaine’s glassy eyes, his blue ones filled lightly with tears. “Blaine, honey, I’m _so_ sorry. That’s fucking awful.”

“Mmm.” Blaine sighed, his hands moving gently up and down Kurt’s smooth, soft back. “It was really bad, my mom was a wreck and my dad was just… angry.”

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s body with the arms that wrapped him up.

“So, that’s the scar story.” Blaine sighed, tilting his head to kiss Kurt’s forehead.

“That’s horrific, Blaine, I’m-I-” Kurt whispered into his skin.

“It’s okay.” Blaine kissed his forehead again. “It brought me to you.”

**Month 6 –**

“Okay, let’s get the party started people! Truth or dare!” Santana called, which received a rave of cheerful responses.

Blaine in particular cheered the loudest. He was seven drinks deep and extremely intoxicated. His hair was slowly coming apart and his whole persona had turned giggly and silly. It was a Saturday night, Santana’s home overly crowded with juniors and seniors from McKinley.

A small group of them huddled in a circle on the floor of her living room to begin the game, Kurt, playing designated driver for the night, moved over to sit on the couch nearby with Finn who was completely sober. Blaine looked over at him with a grin and Kurt returned the smile with a little shake of his head as if to say _oh dear._

“Alright, I’ll go first!” Puck declared, slurring his words. “Rachel, truth or dare?”

“Mmm… t-truth?” Rachel giggled, burping slightly.

“Damn… okay.” Puck looked up, thinking for a moment. “Have you and Finn had sex?”

“Yes!” Rachel laughed, loudly. “Noah, I totally thought Finn _told_ you.”

Finn’s eyes widened in his seat on the couch as the conversation ensued. Puck looked over at him and winked, mentally high fiving him.

“My turn!” Rachel squealed. “Blaine… truth or dare?”

“Truth! Truth, definitely truth.” Blaine said with a wide smile as he wiggled in his seat on the floor. 

“Hmmm…” Rachel thought, and then grinned wildly. “Have you and _Kurt_ had sex?” Rachel giggled.

“Fuuuuck yeah!” Blaine sat up onto his knees, grinning, eyes wide, unable to hide the truth. “And thank _God_ we have.”

“Blaine!” Kurt gasped loudly from his seat on the couch, frowning slightly and eyes wide at Blaine’s bold response. The rest of the group cheered and laughed, Blaine leaning over to high five Puck who really enjoyed hearing about the sex lives of his friends, Santana too.

“Wanky!” Santana smiled, giving Kurt a seductive wink. “But, we established that a long time ago, when Anderson here was showing up at school with neck bruises which screams all sorts of kinky shit.” Everyone laughed.

“Oh my god.” Kurt groaned, putting his face in his hands.

“Santana, truth or dare?” Blaine interrupted the giggles.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to give Brittany a very passionate kiss in front of everyone.”

“Easy.” Santana smiled wickedly, crawled over to where Brittany was sitting and pressed their lips together, their mouths open and tongues tracing the inside. As the group cheered them on, Blaine looked over at Kurt and gave him a wink, his mind absolutely hazy.

“Alright, Quarterback. It’s on.” Santana remarked. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Has Kurt ever given you a blow job?” Santana smirked, she knew _exactly_ what she was doing. Desperate to embarrass Kurt.

“Yes, many, _many_ glorious times. It’s heaven _._ ” Blaine described, looking at Kurt through the corner of his eyes through thick eyelashes, his cheeks pink from alcohol and heat.

“Have you given Kurt a blow job?” Santana blurted with a smirk before Kurt could argue. She eyed Blaine with narrow, long lashed eyes, knowing full well how honest he was going to be in his current state.

The reaction from the group when Santana asked the question said it all; they wanted to hear everything, even Mike. Finn squirmed in his seat as he looked at Kurt whose mouth was agape slightly at the confessions that Blaine was declaring drunkenly. 

“Um, of course I have.” Blaine put his hands out to the side, he spoke matter-of-factly. “I always want to, he tastes _so_ good.” Blaine really was _drunk_ , he even surprised himself as he said it, slapping a hand over his mouth as he giggled. 

“B-Blaine, stop talking, stop talking right now!” Kurt called from his seat in the couch, becoming a little uncomfortable. Blaine looked over at Kurt and giggled, mouthing _sorry._

“No Blaine, please, _continue!”_ Santana laughed.

“We never hear enough about Hummel’s sex life.” Puck encouraging too.

“Kurt does this thing with his tongue that like-” Blaine could not help himself, he wanted everyone to know.

“Blaine!” Kurt stood up, interrupting, his face hot and flushed.

“What? I’m just telling them all how sexy you are and how good in bed you are…” Blaine slurred and grinned at Kurt who remained standing in his spot, unsure of how to respond.

“So, who like, does what when you guys… actually?” Sam began, looking between the two of them. “And this is just a question of genuine curiosity. Like, how does it work?”

“Kurt _fucks_ me.” Blaine admitted through a laugh.

“Wait, really?” Puck looked at Kurt who was palming his forehead looking down, sighing. “Way to go, Hummel.”

“Really, Puckerman?” Kurt gave him a look through dark eyes.

“Yes, really. And he’s amazing and nice and the best lover ever in the whole world. He is _big,_ if you know what I’m sayin’.” Blaine wiggled his eyebrows; his voice stuttered a little from the influence of alcohol.

The girls erupted into giggles and the boys all looked over at Kurt whose face was buried in his hands. Sam’s mouth was agape, and Puck was smirking, his eyebrows raised.

“I was pleasantly surprised the first time I saw it. Best cock I’ve ever seen.”

“You know, fun fact, I beat Kurt to finishing every-” Blaine just kept talking and talking, the other people in the room not letting him stop, encouraging it.

“Okay! I’m going to leave the room now.” Finn stood up, uncomfortable, and jogged into the bathroom.

“But basically, Kurt does this thing to me where he puts my legs over his shoulders and…”

“Oh my god!” Rachel laughed, along with Brittany, Quinn and Santana who seemed to be edging forward with every word that Blaine was saying. Kurt had moved to sit behind the couch, completely out of view, he knew there was no stopping Blaine now.

“Wait, so, Kurt just does all the work?” Brittany asked through a smile.

“No! Not at all, we switch.”

“Switch?” Puck asked.

“Yes, Puckerman.” Blaine rolled his eyes as if this were obvious. “We both do everything to each other, you know?”

“But you just said Kurt does that to you…” Sam chimed in.

“Well, yes! But I do it to him, too. Kurt just likes to do it more, and I prefer it that way too.” Blaine smiled as the group watched him, completely in awe and asking in genuine curiosity. “We tell each other what we like and what we want, you know? And he’s amazing, I mean, his body is seriously… just….” Blaine closed his eyes and sighed, biting his bottom lip slightly as he envisioned Kurt’s naked body below him.

“Blaine, hellooo?!” Rachel pushed his body, snapping him out of his daydream, the entire group chuckling.

“Sorry! Kurt is just… so beautiful.”

A majority of the group nodded in agreement, Mike cackling. Rachel fell back into fits of laughter, standing up to go and get Kurt who was giggling slightly as he sat behind the couch.

Blaine watched as Rachel dragged Kurt from the behind the lounge and towards the group. Blaine stood quickly and pressed his body up to Kurt’s, groping everywhere he could grab, as the rest of the group continued playing the game.

“Why are you always so…” Kurt smirked, looking at Blaine, thinking for a moment. “ _Slutty,_ when you’re drunk?”

Blaine smiled cheekily as his hands skated down Kurt’s back and stopped at his ass that were wrapped up in tight red jeans. Blaine giggled and squeezed harshly.

“B-Blaine!” Kurt squeaked through a chuckle. “Maybe another night, you are too drunk right now.”

“But baby… you know how much I love you in red.” Blaine pouted looking up at Kurt with dark, hot eyes and thick eyelashes.

“We always have tomorrow…” Kurt whispered into Blaine’s ear softly, the sensation causing Blaine to moan slightly. “But for now, let’s get you home. Say goodbye.”

“Boo,” Blaine complained, but he was smiling through it. “Good bye all of you!”

“Go and tuck little horny Blaine to bed, Hummel.” Puck yelled, and Kurt laughed with a roll of his eyes. Everyone called good bye, whooping and cheering as they walked off.

Blaine clung onto Kurt’s body when they headed out the door, pressing kisses wherever he could, his eyelids heavy with drowsiness. Kurt helped him into the car and gave him a sweet, soft, kiss on the cheek before driving off.

“I love you.” Blaine sighed, his head lolling, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

**Month 7 –**

Blaine stared at the letter in front of him. He got it. He’d done it. He’d received a dream scholarship to study music and art, with an education degree to go with it. His throat was thick, and his stomach was swirling with nerves, both good and bad. It was Berkeley University in California. A dream – really – something he has always wanted. To go to college, to be a teacher, to do this. But it changed this year, when he met Kurt, fell in love, and his priorities shifted. His new dream was Kurt. It would always be him.

That afternoon, Blaine followed Kurt into his home, Kurt chattering away about fabrics and colours, and how he wished he had more time to make clothes. Blaine nodded along, adding in gentle _yeah’s_ and _okay’s,_ but with an impending graduation, New York City a locked in destination for Kurt, Blaine felt sick realising how far away California really was.

“Kurt,” Blaine breathed as the two of them settled on the sofa in Kurt’s living room, Kurt snuggled into Blaine’s side as they watched a re-run of _Grey’s Anatomy._ “I… have some news.”

“News?” Kurt sat up and watched him expectedly, a small smile tugged in the corner of his lips. “What kind of news?”

“Um,” Blaine sighed and swallowed, willing the nerves and sickness swirling in his stomach away. “Like, college news.”

“Oh!” Kurt grinned. “Tell me, tell me! I bet you NYU won’t know what’s going to hit them.” Kurt squeaked, his eyes shining, and cheeks flushed beautifully.

“Um, well, it isn’t… about NYU.” Blaine began, watching carefully, trying his best not to cry already. “It’s… Berkeley,” Blaine swallowed. “In California.”

Kurt’s face fell, but his smile remained affixed. “Berkeley… you got an offer there?”

“They- yeah. To do what I want. Music and Arts education.”

Kurt breathed out carefully and a little shakily, but the small smile stayed. “Blaine… that-that’s amazing.” He moved forward and wrapped Blaine into a hug, squeezing. “It’s really amazing, Blaine.”

The two of them separated, Blaine unsure of what else to say, unsure of how to explain that he didn’t want to leave Kurt, ever, couldn’t be apart from him. But Kurt was watching him carefully, looking into his eyes, his soft hand laced into Blaine’s.

“I’m really happy for you.” Kurt said quietly, but he was smiling. Blaine stared at him blankly.

“You’re…” Blaine looked down at their hands that were joined, then back up at to Kurt. “You’re happy?”

“Of course, Blaine.” Kurt said again, but it was subdued and wobbly. “I-I know it’s not NYU, but it’s what you want to do, and I’ll support you and be proud of you no matter what.” Kurt turned and snuggled back into Blaine’s body, pressing tightly.

Blaine stared, thinking, and he suddenly felt sick again. The thought of being apart from Kurt like that was too much to fathom. He couldn’t go without Kurt’s lips on his, hearing his voice every day, seeing his face.

He missed Kurt’s face when Kurt went away for the weekend for their cheerleading competition, he missed Kurt’s smile when Kurt had a bad day, Blaine doing _anything_ to get him to laugh. The thought of not seeing those things, being without them for weeks – months – on end just felt like not an option. He looked down at Kurt who was breathing too steady, too quietly, and Blaine was suddenly angry.

“Why aren’t you upset?” Blaine said bluntly, urging Kurt to sit back up and look at him.

“Because, Blaine, I-”

“I don’t want this! I don’t want _any_ of this, how can you be happy?” Blaine interrupted, his throat tight causing his voice to go higher an entire octave, his body was trembling slightly, their hands still laced together. He snapped, something he hardly ever did with Kurt. He snapped because he was frustrated at everyone, everything, how Kurt could just be _okay_ about this, about them being apart.

“Because I love you, that’s why!” Kurt blurted, his face instantly changing from soft and gentle to hard, he moved away from Blaine, retreating his hand. Blaine shifted in his position, swallowed the lump in his throat.

“You-”

“I-I love you _so_ much.” Kurt sighed. “And I have loved you for so long.”

Blaine watched Kurt as tears began to sting his eyes, unable to think up a response. And then Kurt kept talking.

“I fell in love with you the moment we kissed for the first time, the moment you took me out on our first stupid date at the Lima Bean,” He breathed. “More when you held my hand, when you _touched_ me, when you still do touch me.”

“I have loved you more each and every day, even when you-we... we have stupid arguments over pointless things,” Kurt began to sob. “And even when y-you’re going to leave to go to college in C-California.” Kurt lowered his head and cried, his arms wrapping around his stomach, the tears falling and falling, splattering down onto his shirt. 

“ _Kurt,”_ Blaine’s voice broke, his own tears streaming down his cheeks that he hadn’t even notice start to pour. “I love you more than anything in the entire world.” Blaine shuffled forward and put his hand to Kurt’s face, willing him to look up.

Blaine just about fucking _died_ at the sight of Kurt like this, broken and crumbling, his fair, unblemished skin red and blotchy and so wet with tears. His hair was rumpled and scruffy, as if it was deflating just like Kurt was.

“Kurt,” Blaine whispered, tilting Kurt’s face up more, making eye contact with those piercing blue eyes. “I will _never_ ever leave you. I-I won’t go, I don’t-I can’t be away from you.”

“Blaine, no,” Kurt sighed, sniffling. “I didn’t mean-I don’t want you to do that.”

“Baby, I am _not_ going to leave you.”

“No, Blaine, I’m just… I’m so _proud_ of you.” Kurt sighed, the tears still rolling. “I am just going to miss you, I can’t let you give up on your dream.”

“Kurt-”

“Please.”

“We’ve still got a few weeks to think about it,” Blaine breathed after five minutes of silence, Kurt’s body wrapped up into Blaine’s, the tears slowing. “I won’t give up on you, though.”

“I know,” Kurt sniffled. “Me either.”

Blaine held on, held onto Kurt’s body, stroking his back and his arms softly, willing the universe to work all of this out for them so he didn’t have to think about it, that all he had to do was be with Kurt and everything would fall into place. He kissed Kurt’s body harder that night, pressed his lips on every inch of naked skin, anytime Kurt asked; _kiss me,_ Blaine did so willingly, trying to remember every part as if it was the last time.


	12. I Still Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine grapple with their future decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit angsty, and sad / a little emotional. also sorry this has taken me so long!  
> i promise the last chapter won't take as long - i'm already halfway done with it YAY

“Kurt’s coming around later, is that okay?” Blaine asked his mom as he pulled open the refrigerator door and started pouring himself a glass of orange soda. It was a Sunday night.

“Of course. Why don’t you tell him to stay for dinner? I’m making lasagne, and your dad is here, I’m sure he would like to spend more time with Kurt.”

“Yes, because he made him feel _so_ comfortable the last time.” Blaine rolled his eyes at his mom, leaning back against the counter.

“Sweetheart, you know that he was trying.”

“Trying,” Blaine scoffed. “He barely spoke to Kurt.”

Blaine’s dad hadn’t been rude. In fact, he’d been better than what Blaine had expected. But, it still wasn’t great. He was cold – and Kurt was friendly and lovely and charming and everything good in the world. And Blaine’s dad – known as John to Kurt – was, well, putting in little effort. Kurt tried to spark up conversation about his job and Blaine continually tried to direct the conversation to be about Kurt, support him and encourage his accomplishments to his dad – soon to be National cheerleading champion, going to NYU in the coming fall. John was pleased and nice enough, but it made Blaine uneasy.

Kurt was certain John had hated him, telling Blaine the next day after their first meeting, but Blaine reassured him that he didn’t and that _is just who he is, Kurt,_ and Blaine hated that. Making excuses for someone who was around once a month. They’d seen each other again once more, but it was much the same. John struggling to find any connection with Kurt, and not bothering to try very hard at all. 

Kurt came around just before dinner and he and Blaine sat next to each other at the dining table as they ate peacefully and spoke fluidly. Blaine could tell Kurt felt awkward and tense around John, and he just wanted to wrap him up and give him a kiss and tell him to breathe and be himself. 

“Well, son, I think that Berkeley is a good choice for you,” John had said through a mouthful of food after Pam had brought it up, much to the chagrin of Blaine. “It’s what you want and it’s an excellent school.”

“I mean, sure it is, but I want to be closer to Kurt.” Blaine shrugged, his voice a little quiet, his eyes fluttering between Kurt, who seemed uncomfortable, and his parents.

Blaine’s dad cleared his throat, looking at Kurt and then back at his son. “Blaine, I think it’s important to focus on your future here, not a high school… relationship.”

“Dad-” Blaine scowled.

“John.” Pam dropped her fork down on her plate.

“No, he’s right, Blaine,” Kurt finally piped up, quietly, looking over at Blaine with piercing eyes and reddened cheeks. “You should definitely be prioritising your career and college over me right now.”

“I don’t want to, though.” Blaine mumbled, looking back at Kurt, his heart hurting a little at the way Kurt’s lips were pursed together, and the way he swallowed.

“Well, you should.” Kurt added firmly, and looked away, back down at his meal.

Blaine didn’t know what else to say, especially because Kurt’s hand had moved from his thigh back to his own lap. Dinner felt tense and weird and a little more awkward, suddenly. Thankfully, Blaine’s mom changed the subject, and they continued to eat and chat mindlessly.

But all Blaine could think and worry about was Kurt and what he wanted. Kurt knew Blaine’s dad was like this, but it wasn’t like Kurt to snap and be so blunt, especially about something that was a little sensitive for the two of them at the moment.

When dinner was over, Kurt helped Blaine’s mom do the dishes, and he hardly looked at Blaine. And then, he didn’t even stay afterward. He said goodbye to both of Blaine’s parents quickly – giving his dad a handshake and his mom a hug – and Blaine walked him outside.

“Your dad is right. You should do it, Blaine,” Kurt said, blunt and low, as he leaned on his car outside when they were out on the drive. “Just, please go.”

“I don’t want to _go_ without you.” Blaine said frustratingly, his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

“Yes, you do. You’re only doing this for me! And I don’t want you to do that. I want you to go.” Kurt’s voice was a little higher, his arms crossed tight over his chest.

“You want me to go? You want me to fucking leave you?” Blaine huffed, angrily, his voice growling almost.

“I never said anything about you _leaving_ me,” Kurt barked back, looking at Blaine with dark eyes. He emphasised the word 'leaving' and Blaine knew what he meant by it. “Unless that’s what _you_ want.”

“Jesus, fuck, of course it isn’t,” Blaine scoffed, his eyes rolling, and he looked up at the sky angrily, exasperated. “Do you want me to go? Tell me what you _really_ want, Kurt.” He asked a little desperately.

“I don’t know what I want, Blaine.” Kurt groaned.

“So, you-you don’t want me? This? Us?” Blaine took a large step forward, looking at Kurt intensely, feeling like he might be sick and cry and die all at once. He was trembling, and his whole body was shaking with anger and fear of this coming true. “I love you, Kurt!” Blaine yelled, and he hated the volume that his voice went to because he could see how it had overwhelmed Kurt, his eyes glazed over with tears.

“I love you, too,” Kurt replied dryly. “I’m-I’m going, I need some air.” Kurt breathed and quickly moved to the front door and climbed in, driving away.

Blaine stood on the driveway and watched his car disappear, and his head fell into his hands as he sobbed. Heartbroken and confused. His chest ached, and he felt cold, but so angry and betrayed.

~

Kurt came rushing home that night, and it had started to rain on the drive home. The water was pelting down as Kurt ran from his front seat to the front door of his home, his hair and body copping the wetness of the rain as it showered down. He quickly pushed the door open, and once inside, he closed the door and leaned his back against it, sighing deeply, the water trickling down his hair and splashing to the floor.

His hands were balled up in tight fists and his eyes burned into the ground, he was filled with so much anger and so much adrenaline after arguing with Blaine like that. He was breathing quickly, panting, and all he wanted to do was a scream into a pillow.

“Kurt?” Burt’s voice made his head snap up, and there stood his dad, watching him carefully a worried look scrawled across his face. “You okay?”

Kurt looked at his dad, and before he could even get a word out, he burst into tears, his chin quivering, the water streaming down, his face drenched. Burt scooped him up into an embrace swiftly, hushing his son with soothing back rubs and promises of _everything will be okay._

Kurt felt safe here, in Burt’s arms like this. Burt was his home. It had been just the two of them for so long, and even though their lives were so rich and full of love, now, this special father to son bond they had built and made together, it would never fade away.

Kurt could hear Finn and Carole standing by the hall with the shuffle of their feet, looking on, and Burt ushered them away, as he patted Kurt’s hair and allowed him to just _cry_ , because it was all Kurt needed. Finally, after what seemed like forever, but had probably only been five minutes of the two of them standing in an embrace by the door, Kurt relaxed. He lifted his head and looked up at his dad.

“Come on, let’s talk.” Burt flicked his head towards the lounge just behind them, and Kurt nodded back slowly.

“What’s going on, kid?” Burt asked gently.

Kurt took a deep breath out and talked. He _talked_ and talked and talked. Detailing his dad about Blaine’s offer to Berkeley, explained the dilemma, went over the dinner conversation and the argument that followed. And Burt just listened, patient and intent.

“I couldn’t live with myself if he gave up Berkeley for me, Dad,” Kurt sighed, finally, once reaching the end of it all. “I just… can’t let him do that.”

Burt took a deep breath in, digesting everything, and he waited a moment. Kurt waited, too, and then with a small smile, Burt spoke.

“Your mother and I met when we were 22,” Burt breathed. “I asked her to marry me six months later.”

Kurt smiled softly at that. He didn’t know that they were so young and that his dad was so bold and romantic like that, and how _sure_ he was about her.

“Your mom, she… was young and ambitious, just like you,” Burt continued, and Kurt smiled at that. “After a few months of being engaged, she got offered this internship at an _incredible_ magazine company. It was the perfect first step to where she wanted to go, what she wanted to do with journalism. I had the shop back home of course, so I couldn’t go.”

“And she wouldn’t take it,” Burt chuckled breathlessly. “She didn’t want to leave me.”

“Eventually, she took the job. Her parents convinced her. And she was so good at the job that after six months, they said they would transfer her to wherever she wanted to go. So, she transferred back home, we got married, and then, she was pregnant with you. And those six months apart were _so_ hard, but so rewarding as well. We made every second count.”

Kurt just listened, nodding along, his eyes glistening with memories of his dad and his mom, in a time when they were so happy and so in love. He never heard it enough from his dad.

“Do you believe that Blaine is your soulmate?” Burt said when Kurt didn’t reply after a moment.

“ _Yes.”_

“Do you believe that you two have a true love? You know, meant to be?”

“ _Yes,_ dad, of course, why-”

“What I’m trying to say, is that true love has a way of working out,” Burt gripped Kurt’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “The universe… it _knows_ when two people have found each other. And it guides us to where we are meant to be. The universe knew that I was going to find your mom and marry her and have an incredible son, and I knew it from the moment I laid eyes on her when she came into the shop as a bumbling blonde looking for a new tire.” Burt laughed a little. “It led me to Carole later, too.” Kurt smiled, his dad really had so much wisdom.

“Now, I get you’re hesitant about Blaine and Berkeley, but it his decision whether he goes or not, Kurt.”

“I know, but… I don’t want him to hold it against me eventually, or it cause problems down the track.”

“Kurt,” Burt sucked in a breath. “I’m not sure if you can tell, but Blaine practically kisses the ground you walk on. He would never hold anything against you, he knows that you’re just letting him decide.”

Kurt nodded softly, but Burt could see it in his eyes, he wasn’t fully convinced.

“Put yourself in his shoes… what if you were the one goin’ away? And how would you feel if Blaine was _insisting_ and so adamant that you go?” Burt looked into Kurt’s eyes carefully. “How would you feel?”

Kurt pondered, for a minute or two.

“Rejected,” Kurt said, finally, pieces coming together. “Hurt. Like that he didn’t want me and... didn’t want me around anymore.”

“Hm,” Burt nodded. “Blaine’s a little less… headstrong than you Kurt. This is probably killing him.”

“I know,” Kurt mumbled, and he felt the sting of tears behind his eyes again, and he sniffled. “I know it is.”

“It’s important you just… be there for him. Support him no matter what he chooses to do, because you love him, and that’s what partners do.”

“I know we’re only in high school, dad, but I just love him so much, I-I-” Kurt stuttered, a few small tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I know, son, I know,” Burt leaned in and gave Kurt a hug, kissing him on the temple gently. “I think you know what you need to do.”

Kurt nodded, and sniffled, wiping away a few stray tears, as they separated.

~

Blaine had been sick since Sunday and it was now Tuesday afternoon. He'd barely seen Kurt at school, and Blaine couldn't bare this any longer. He pulled out his phone, ignoring as Mike spoke to him. 

**To: Kurt** **♡**

Are you home? Can I see you? Please.

**From:** **Kurt** **♡**

I’m home.

And suddenly, Blaine was running. His high-top converses slapping the concrete as he moved as quick as he knew how, his body pumping out sweat, the heat enveloping his body. He ran from the Lima Bean, where he had stood in line with Mike, and he ran and ran until he was at Kurt’s front door and pounding on it with a fist. As soon as Kurt opened the door – Blaine not even taking notice of what Kurt was wearing, which was very unlike him – Blaine launched himself into Kurt’s body, wrapping his arms around Kurt, holding him, breathing heavily, panting.

“Oh my god, _Kurt,_ ” Blaine choked, breathing in Kurt’s scent, squeezing his body so tightly, never _ever_ wanting to let go. “I’m so sorry, I’m so fucking sorry.” He cried, his hand coming to wrap around the back of Kurt’s head, his fingers twirling in his hair, his nose nestled comfortably in Kurt’s neck.

“I know, shh, honey I know, it’s okay.” Kurt soothed, feeling Blaine’s wet tears on his skin, peppering his shoulders with kisses. “I love you.”

They pulled apart, Blaine’s eyelashes wet, and Kurt was on the brink of crying too. His skin was red and blotchy, his freckles coming out, and Blaine hurled himself forward to give him a kiss. Something he had missed _so_ much over the past couple of days. Their lips slotted together perfectly and effortlessly, just as they always had since the beginning.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I yelled at you like that, I’m-I-” Blaine mumbled, their foreheads pushed together.

“Blaine, honey, stop, it’s okay. I’m the one that needs to apologise.” Kurt put his hand into Blaine’s and then began walking towards the stairs. “Come on, let’s talk.”

Kurt guided Blaine up the stairs to his room. He crawled under the covers of his bed, warm and comfortable, and kicking his shoes off, Blaine did just that, too. He intertwined his legs up with Kurt’s, their bodies pliant and tangible, together like this.

“I never should have said those things to you, Blaine,” Kurt began, bowing his head and shaking it a little. “I didn’t mean a single word.”

“I-”

“Let me finish, please.” Kurt continued, and Blaine nodded, biting back his tongue, fighting the urge to just declare endless apologies and sprinkle love all over Kurt, like he deserves.

“I was stubborn, and I’m just… so fucking scared, Blaine. It makes me… irrational and ridiculous,” Kurt started, gripping Blaine’s hand tight under the duvet. “I don’t want you to leave, _ever,_ you’re the love of my life, Blaine.” He said through a cracked voice, the tears forming in his eyes. “You are, you really are.”

“You’re mine, too.” Blaine cried, sniffling, his heart absolutely soaring. He really never knew he could feel this way about a person.

“And I… I am so supportive of anything and everything you do – unless it’s wearing a fedora.” Kurt sniffled with a cheeky smile.

Blaine did a squeaky laugh through tears, his voice hoarse and thick. Kurt was back.

“But, I… of course there is some part of me, a very selfish part, that _doesn’t_ want you to go, and the other selfish part of me _wants_ you to go because I’m scared if you don’t… just for me, it will, I don’t know, become a thing that you’ll hold against me.”

“Kurt, there’s no way, I would _never_.”

“I know, I realised I was being ridiculous thinking that,” Kurt nodded, his thumb stroking Blaine’s cheekbone, Blaine nuzzling into it because Kurt’s touch was always the best thing on earth. “I know you would never do that to me.”

“I just want you to know, and please hear me loud and clear, that if you choose to come to New York, I’m happy, and that if you choose to go to California, I’m happy. I’m happy as long as I get to be with you, and kiss you and love you, distant or close, I’m yours Blaine, forever.”

Blaine started crying again. Because he was so grateful, that someone like Kurt loved him. That someone like Kurt walked into his life at just the right time, when he thought his world was over. The tightness in his chest, the sickness in his stomach, Blaine was certain then and there that Kurt was the man he would marry and spend the rest of his life with. He knew it.

“I love you _so much,_ Kurt,” Blaine breathed, leaning forward to give him a wet kiss. “So much, more than you will ever know, more than I will ever fully understand or ever be able to put into words.”

They kissed a few more times, their bodies getting closer.

“This is the hardest decision I’ve ever had to make. I want to be with you in New York, I do, I want nothing more. But I want to be a teacher, and go to college and Berkeley is…”

“It’s _huge_ , it’s amazing.” Kurt smiled, his hand rubbing soft, reassuring circles on Blaine’s hip.

“I could always go and then reapply at NYU in the second semester.”

“Of course, yeah.”

“And I am still waiting to hear back from Columbia.”

“And, it won’t be forever.” Kurt added with a confident nod.

“No, not forever.”

And they kissed and kissed, and soon their clothes were off, and they pressed love into one another’s skin promising marriage and life together no matter what.

~

Blaine didn’t get an offer at Columbia, and he eventually accepted Berkeley. They had cried together, but they were happy, and in love, and it was going to be okay. Everyone was supportive, and they were just ready to graduate, and be together, as adults.

Graduation day came – which was also emotional, mainly for Kurt, who had so many goodbyes to say and thanks to give. He, of course, was valedictorian and had to make a speech. Which made Blaine’s heart fly and his eyes prick with tears of absolutely nothing but love and fulfilment, being so proud of someone, it ached deep in his chest.

They had the summer together. And it was gorgeous, the late nights, the adventures, the early mornings. Kurt took Blaine to the lake he used to go to with his mom, and Puck threw many parties where Kurt and Blaine reminisced on their first meeting. Blaine surprised Kurt with flowers and they spent afternoons baking and painting, lying on the grass feeding each other fruits and lazily kissing and touching bare skin. Kurt had made a list called “ _Things to Do Before We Move”_ which included an array of artsy projects, including building a scrapbook for each of them to take with them to their respective new homes.

With two days to go before Blaine’s flight to California, he and Kurt lay naked in the backseat of his car, parked in the nearby lot of one of their regular trails. It was secluded, they were alone, and it was on the list. 

“I’m going to miss you.” Blaine whispered, lying on top of Kurt, his head resting over Kurt’s heart.

“Me too.” Kurt breathed, his fingers fiddling with Blaine’s curls.

“We’ll be okay, won’t we?” Blaine said, his voice cracking. But he wouldn’t cry. Not for another two days. And he had to ask, had to be sure that the past nine months with Kurt wasn’t all a dream that he’d wake up from and not remember where to start to live through it again.

“Of course, we will.” Kurt replied, his fingers now massaging Blaine’s earlobe.

Blaine lifted his head up and watched Kurt carefully, his throat going dry at how beautiful Kurt looked like this. His hair scruffy, sweaty, his skin glowing and the marks along his neck prominent. He didn’t like the idea of having to go without this for so long, but the idea of a world without having this at all, well he wouldn’t have that either. Blaine made a mental note to thank Puck for introducing them all that time ago.


	13. Kiss Me Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT!!!! sorry this took me a bit to get out. i had most of it written but i just really didn't like it so i made lots of changes lmao.   
> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story - I loved writing it.   
> And I hope you like the last chapter. I felt it needed a really happy ending after the last couple of chapters lol. Also, just FYI I don't live in the states, I'm from Australia, so if there is anything wrong here in terms of college applications and things like that - i am sorry lol. i tried my best to research! (also the spelling is different for some things obv hehe)  
> anyways, happy reading !!!! <33

Blaine left to go to Berkeley. He and Kurt held on at the airport, the tears pouring and wet and soaking Kurt’s shirt. But Blaine was strong, and after pressing kisses to Kurt’s lips one hundred times over, he jumped on that plane, and wiped his tears away.

Blaine’s mom helped him settle into his room, and he had a cool dorm mate, Levi, who was studying music, too. They got along quickly, and Blaine couldn’t help but think that Kurt would love this guy as well. Blaine was friendly, and charismatic, so meeting people was easy.

**Month 1:**

The first month went quickly. Blaine was busy with classes and settling, and Kurt was just as busy, if not more than. They called each other every night and texted constantly throughout the days. They had scheduled Skype calls on Monday, Wednesday and Friday nights, they were never missed.

**From:** **Kurt**

_I miss you. I miss your lips. Living with Rachel is hard fucking work._

**To:** **Kurt**

_Oh Kurt, I miss you too. And your lips. And your everything. I can only imagine what Rachel would be like to live with. I wish you were here._

**To:** **Kurt**

_I saw this and thought of you. God, I miss your smile :(_

_Attachment: 1 image_

**From:** **Kurt**

_I miss yours more than anything in the world right now. I sent you a gift in the mail – let me know when it arrives!_

It was one of Kurt’s old high school Cheerio’s uniforms. Blaine had jumped around like a fool when he opened it, laughing at how ridiculous it was and almost crying at the gesture at the same time, Levi wondering what on _earth_ he was so happy about. It smelt like Kurt, it smelt like _home._ And it was just what Blaine needed to get him through the upcoming months.

**Month 2 & 3: **

**To:** **Kurt**

_I applied for Columbia second semester. I made my application HELLA. Fingers crossed!_

**From:** **Kurt**

_They’d be silly not to accept you!_

_I’m lying in bed thinking of you… what are you up to?_

_Attachment: 1 image_

**To:** **Kurt**

_Oh my god, baby. You’re so beautiful. I miss your skin, I miss everything. I’m doing the exact same thing – thinking of you. I always am._

_Attachment: 1 image_

**Month 4:**

“Wait, so you’re telling me that Rachel’s new boyfriend, Brody, was walking around naked in the loft?” Blaine gaped, as he lay on his single bed, his phone pressed to his ear.

“Yes! Seriously!” Kurt sounded horrified.

“Wow, I better come down there and tell him to stop trying to get your attention.”

“Oh, believe me, it got my attention but _not_ in a good way. It was horrible,” Kurt laughed, but shivered and made a noise of disgust. “Santana and I just… have a weird feeling about this guy.”

“Yeah, well I don’t know many straight guys who’d willingly walk around their girlfriend’s apartment nude… sounds weird.”

“He is weird, Blaine, ugh!” Kurt grimaced, and there was a brief pause. “I wish you were here.”

Blaine sighed, sadly, blinking. “Me too, baby. _So_ badly.”

“Only more two weeks until the break, and we will both be back in Ohio.”

“Only two more weeks.” Blaine bit his lip, and rolled onto his side, listening to Kurt’s steadying breath, wishing he was lying right beside him instead of having to imagine it.

~

Blaine couldn’t help the jittering and the feeling of butterflies deep in his stomach as he collected his bag and scrambled out of the security point of the airport, his small suitcase rolling behind him. Kurt was here waiting, and finally when he reached the end of the exit walkway, he saw Kurt standing tall, wearing black jeans, a tight black turtleneck sweater, a grey blazer and red boots. Blaine was breathless. 

Instinctively, he ran, and Kurt was running too, and soon – but not soon enough – their bodies met and tangled with each other, Blaine throwing his arms around Kurt’s neck, the smile spread so large across his face.

“Kurt!” He squeaked, as Kurt wrapped his arms so tightly around Blaine and picked him up and spun him around in a hug, the two of them laughing so loudly, the sound echoing around the airport full hundreds of people.

“Hi,” Kurt breathed into Blaine’s ear, the two of them back on the floor, standing, but holding each other, breathing each other in, Blaine relishing in Kurt’s smell that was still the same. “Oh my _god_ , I missed you so much.”

Blaine sniffled. “Me too.”

After what felt like forever, they pulled apart, and Blaine scanned Kurt’s face. He was grinning so wide and his cheeks were flushed a lovely pink and his hair was longer than usual and thicker and slightly scruffy, but he looked _stunning_ , and strong and maybe a bit thinner but everything that Blaine remembered. Blaine studied him carefully, his eyes raking up and down his body, because he missed him so much, missed his face. Looking at him like this, Blaine just wanted the world to stop. 

Blaine could feel his own smile, and his breathing was fast, still recovering from the running, the colliding of their bodies and the way Kurt had lifted him swiftly off the ground, it all took his breath away. He put his hand up to cup Kurt’s cheek, and rubbed his cheekbone softly with his thumb.

“It’s _so_ good to see you.” Blaine whispered.

And then he leaned forward, crushing their lips together, _finally._ Because Blaine couldn’t wait any longer, another second, without feeling them again. They felt just the same, just as soft, and tasted just as wonderful, sweet, with a hint of mint, Blaine knowing that Kurt probably had been sucking on a Cert breath mint moments ago – he did that when he was nervous. They kissed briefly, because there were loads of people around, and Blaine missed his face, his beautiful face.

“Come on, let’s go home,” Kurt smiled at Blaine, grabbing his hand. “My dad is dying to see you!”

They spent Christmas together, with their respective families, and it was cold and wonderful. Blaine and Kurt spent every waking minute together that they could, and Kurt had bought them matching pyjamas as a Christmas gift. Blaine thought it was hilarious, and silly, but adorably sweet, and they wore them that night. Blaine had made Kurt a promise ring, made of different gum wrappers. When Kurt opened it, he had cried and laughed and promised to love forever, too.

**Month 5:**

Blaine finally received a letter from Columbia in the mail. He was _shaking,_ but he knew he nailed his interview, plus had wonderful references from some of his professors at Berkeley. He and Kurt had talked about this, again, and that if Blaine didn’t get in, he’d stay at Berkeley and Kurt said that he’d been willing to transfer over, too. Blaine had argued with it – _Kurt, you’re a star at NYU and you have a job at the diner –_ but Kurt was set and willing.

Blaine wanted to call Kurt when he opened the letter, but he was working. Blaine was alone in his room, pacing, biting his nails, sweating a little, because it was _hot_ in California, something he wasn’t overly fond of. Despite enjoying his classes and having a decent experience at his school here, Blaine didn’t feel at home. And it wasn’t just because Kurt wasn’t there.

Blaine had visited New York numerous times when he was younger, going there to visit his dad in the holidays, and it was one of his favourite places before he had even met Kurt. California, he also loved, but it was too hot, too sunny. It wasn’t _just_ Kurt leading him to New York – even if that was a huge factor.

Finally, with shaking fingers, he ripped open the envelope.

_Dear Mr. Blaine D. Anderson,_

_It is with great pleasure that Columbia University Teachers College offers you a position in the **Music and Music Arts Education**_ _program to commence in the secondary semester._

His face felt hot and he screamed and cheered, throwing the letter away and into the air. He felt so relieved, and excited, because this was always what he wanted.

**Month 6:**

“Okay, just a little more to the left, Blaine.” Kurt said directly.

“Really?” Blaine grunted, the sweat just on his hairline he could feel was dripping down past his temple. With a final shove, he pushed Kurt’s moms dressing table over to the left, adjacent with the side wall in their bedroom.

“Perfect,” Kurt smiled, his hands clasped together up at his lips. “Thank you!” He skipped forward and smacked a kiss onto Blaine’s lips, Blaine sighing into it with tiredness.

They had unpacked all of the heavy stuff, just boxes of décor, clothes and kitchenware to go.

“Can we have a nap now?” Blaine whined, his head falling into the crook of Kurt’s neck. “This past week has been exhausting.”

And Blaine was feeling it. In just one week he’d packed up everything in California and moved over to New York, and they were settling into their new apartment in Bushwick with Rachel. Kurt had sorted all of this out, all Blaine needed to do was get there. 

“You have a nap, sweetie,” Kurt kissed Blaine’s ear, wrapping him up into a hug. “I’m gonna get started on some boxes.”

“Nooo, I want to nap with _you,”_ Blaine whined, pulling back to look into Kurt’s eyes. “We haven’t done that for so long. _Too_ long.” Blaine felt like a child pouting up at Kurt, but the eyes and smile Kurt was giving back made him feel warm inside. 

“Hm,” Kurt leaned forward for a kiss. “Okay. I can’t say no to those eyes.”

“Yay,” Blaine smiled, breathing, and he pulled Kurt over to _their_ bed, his body flopping stomach first down.

He stripped off his t-shirt, and slid under the covers in just his shorts, and Kurt joined him on the other side. Blaine tucked his body up nice and close into Kurt’s, just as they had done so many times before.

“I’m so happy right now.” Blaine breathed into Kurt’s neck.

“Me too. We’re home, Blaine.” Kurt said back, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s forehead.

“ _Home.”_ Blaine replied, and he felt it everywhere, all the way down to his toes.

~

**_5 years later_ **

“Oh my god, I’m starting to sweat.” Blaine swallowed, leaning over to Mike, his hands clasped together at the end of the aisle. “Can you see it through my suit?”

“You look great, man, don’t worry.” Mike nudged him a little, his smile clear and supportive.

“I think I’m just as nervous as you are, Blaine.” Sam added, who stood just behind Mike, and Blaine sucked in a breath.

Blaine stood, nervous as anything and more excited than he’d ever been in his entire life, at the end of the aisle inside The Foundry in New York. It was the 2nd of May and Blaine was about to become Kurt’s husband.

The place was decorated beautifully – Kurt’s keen eye for aesthetics, and also the help of from his boss at Vogue where he worked, had definitely worked in their favour. The space was packed, filled with all of Blaine and Kurt’s family and friends, their colleagues – Blaine’s from Upper West Side Elementary school, his fellow kindergarten teachers, and Kurt’s design team and boss from Vogue.

The space was filled with green and white flowers, the seats white and sand coloured, and the room lit up with exposed industrial lights and light bulbs draped around the edges of the room. Blaine couldn’t have been happier with how the place had turned out, but, Blaine would marry Kurt next to a dumpster and he’d be happy.

The sound of 500 Miles by Sleeping at Last began playing through the speakers in the room and Blaine took a deep breath out, this was it. He couldn’t _wait_ any longer. He didn’t want to spend another minute as Kurt’s _boyfriend_ , or his _partner_ , he was ready to be his _husband_.

As the music played, Santana walked down the aisle first wearing a long, emerald green silk slip dress with her hair low and braided. Blaine grinned at how beautiful she looked as she watched him with an almost cheeky grin, and she winked at Blaine as she got close. She pulled him in for a hug when she reached him and squeezed without a word. Blaine knew Santana didn’t need to say _anything_ at all.

Rachel followed her, she looked lovely, and she was grinning so wide – that _Rachel_ grin that she wore when she overtly happy. She was squeezing the bouquet of white roses and flowers she had in her hands, and Blaine almost laughed at the memory of Kurt and Rachel’s old relationship back in high school, and how they ended up here. Blaine didn’t want it any other way though.

Rachel finally reached the end and she wrapped Blaine into a tight hug, squeezing, and Blaine caught a glimpse of her glazed brown eyes.

“I’m so happy right now,” she whispered into Blaine’s ear. “He looks amazing.”

“He always does.” Blaine whispered back with a smile and they pulled apart. Rachel quickly gave Mike and Sam a hug, and then found her spot over to Blaine’s right, behind Santana, looking out to Finn, Carole and Burt in the front row who were also so happy, Finn just _gushing_ at how she looked.

Blaine looked at the front row just in front of him, sitting there tall and proud, his mom, his dad, and his older brother, Cooper. All grinning at Blaine, and Blaine felt his heart leaping at his life, at how far they had come as a family, and how happy he’d come to be long after that dreaded three days lying broken in a hospital bed.

People in the crowd suddenly began standing, and Blaine looked ahead, and at the end of the beautiful, rustic room with its white features and its exposed brick, stood Kurt, his arm linked through Burt’s, the two of them walking toward him slowly and gracefully.

Blaine’s breath was lost in the back of his throat instantly and he could hardly see anything else but Kurt or hear anything but the music – not even the overwhelming flatter of _oohs_ from the crowd, the click of the photographers camera capturing Blaine's reaction, and not even the shrill, loud squeak from Quinn in the second row. 

Kurt was walking towards him, his eyes intent on Blaine’s, his smile palpable and gorgeous and so wide. Blaine choked out a weird, giggle laugh sob sound as his eyes became blurry with tears because all those nerves, all those feelings of passing out right then and there just dissipated as he looked at Kurt. And he heard the crowd laugh a little at the weird noise he made, and he _almost_ felt embarrassed, but he didn’t care enough because Kurt was getting closer to him.

Blaine’s breathing slowed down to something a little more normal as they watched each other, Kurt also giggling and nearly crying, too, and Blaine was obtusely aware of the tears actually rolling down his cheeks, but he didn’t want to wipe or look away or do _anything._ Blaine took a moment to get it together, his eyes looking over Kurt’s body, tall and long, thin and strong, wrapped up in a black and white tuxedo with a black tie and an emerald green flower pinned to his side. Like Blaine, who was instead wearing a bowtie.

Finally, the music was quietening, and Kurt was finally close enough to touch and Blaine blinked away the wetness in his eyes, sniffling, and he took a step forward.

“I love you, kid.” Burt whispered as he squeezed Kurt in an embrace.

“Love you too, Dad.” Kurt replied, and they pulled apart, Kurt looking back at Blaine.

Burt turned to Blaine with a huge grin, and he laughed when Blaine reached out to shake his hand. He grabbed it and pulled Blaine in for a hug, laughing and slapping him on the back, Blaine returning the gesture.

When they pulled apart, Blaine bit back the urge to just grab Kurt and kiss him and rush right into the ‘I do’ part. Instead, Kurt put his hand out and grabbed Blaine’s, stabling him.

“You are the most handsome human alive.” Kurt whispered, grinning _so_ wide, and guiding him to the center spot.

“You’re the most beautiful human alive.” Blaine replied, his voice wavering, and Kurt grabbed both of his hands.

They stood, facing one another, Kurt holding Blaine’s hands up, as the officiant began the regular spiel of coming together for a celebration of love between Kurt and Blaine. Everyone cheered when this was declared, the crowd overjoyed for the occasion.

“And now, Kurt and Blaine have prepared their own set of vows. Kurt.” She nodded politely towards Kurt.

Kurt took a deep breath, squeezed Blaine’s hands, and Blaine’s heart leaped, his face flushed. 

“Blaine,” Kurt began, smiling and blinking, his eyes wide and intent on Blaine. “For a long time, I was hiding a lot of myself. I hid parts of me to people I wasn’t close to because I didn’t feel that I truly belonged.”

“And then… you came along. And you were all lovely and gentle and all the things I’d be looking for, even though I wasn’t even sure _what_ I was looking for or-or if I was even looking. You just… made sense, Blaine. You looked at me with those doe-eyes and really _saw_ me.”

“You know that I-I’m not great with words, that’s always been your forte, but you’ve always been the rock in my life. The one constant who I know I can always look to for guidance, or support, or just to talk to. You always help me move anything that’s blocking the sun and you’ve always loved me just the way I am.” 

“I have been so lucky to have been loved by you for the last seven years. And I feel so lucky to be able to love you right back with every fiber in my being, because you-you are the greatest thing to have ever walked into my life. As your husband, I promise to provide for you, and be the sunshine in your life that you deserve. I love you Blaine, so much. Forever.”

Blaine’s face was hurting from smiling and he blinked away the tears. He didn’t want to let go of Kurt’s hands to wipe them because he thought that if he let go, he’d collapse. It was his turn to talk, and he swallowed thickly.

“Kurt,” Blaine breathed, his voice shaking and the tears were already beginning again. _Why can't I stop crying?_ Blaine thought quickly to himself before continuing.

“When I first saw you, you were a 17-year-old boy dancing and singing on a school gymnasium floor. And… and yes you were all hot and distracting,” Blaine laughed, and Kurt did too, along with the audience in the room. “But… I remember the _feeling_ when I saw you,” Blaine continued. “It was like I was… seeing someone I’d already seen before, someone I was _tethered_ to.”

“I can’t explain it, but it’s like I came up from underwater because suddenly, there you were, and everything seemed clear to me.” Blaine felt a tear roll down his face as Kurt cried, smiling, too. “Suddenly you were there, and you were so _you_. Amazing and wonderful in every possible way, and I’d be here all day if I was going to list all the things that are great about you. But I’m pretty sure I was in _deep_ from that moment on.” There was a laugh from the audience.

“Yeah you were!” Puckerman called out loudly from the second row, followed by some chuckles by the attendees and both grooms.

Blaine sighed deeply again, and gripped Kurt’s hands tighter.

“When we were apart for six months, I thought it was going to be the worst time of my life, being away from you. And it definitely wasn’t easy, but it also wasn’t the worst thing. Because I still had you, Kurt, and I would choose any life with you in it.”

“From when we had our first date, to when you first kissed me, and all the things that followed, I _knew_ that in any lifetime you and I ever live, I would choose to come back, find you, and we would fall in love over and over again for all eternity. I was so lucky to meet you when I did – as a weird, bumbling high school Quarterback with too much hair gel and too much confidence. Because, Kurt, I cannot _wait_ to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you, because it is all I have ever wanted.”

“I love you more than I could ever put into words. As your husband, I promise to protect you, be there for you, support you, encourage you, lift you up when you need it, kiss you whenever you want, always take your fashion advice,” laughter again. “And to always, _always,_ love you. Forever.”

The crowd _aww’d_ in response and Blaine could see his mom wiping away tears in the corner of his eye. The officiant asked the big question, and Blaine blurted ‘I do’ as fast as his brain could compute, and Kurt just laughed.

“I do, I do.” Kurt said breathlessly, both of them too eager.

Mike handed over the rings to Blaine, standing there as his best man, and Blaine fumbled a little as he slid it onto Kurt’s finger, seeing it there made Blaine’s stomach flip. Kurt was his _forever._ Kurt elegantly slid the silver band, that was engraved underneath, onto Blaine’s left finger and the cool weight of it felt like a dream come true.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss one another!” the officiant said enthusiastically.

And Blaine grabbed Kurt’s face with two hands and kissed him, both of them smiling and giggling through it, Kurt’s hands resting on Blaine’s hips as the audience cheered and stood, clapping encouragingly. They pulled apart, both smiling so wide, and Blaine quickly darted in for another kiss because he couldn’t help himself.

The two of them, hand in hand, faced the audience and walked down the aisle, a vast majority of the people in the room crying, Puck and Finn absolutely hollering, and Carole was helplessly weeping beside Burt.

They reached the end and Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand, turning to look at him, Blaine’s eyes still damp from tears and his whole body was just tingling from feeling on top of the world. And they still had the party and the honeymoon to go.

“This is it,” Blaine breathed. “Start of forever.”

“Oh, honey, we started a _long_ time ago.” Kurt chuckled.

“I know but I mean, like, _legally_ and as proper adults you know.” Blaine giggled a little goofily because he was just so excited. The way Kurt looked at him with a smile and a slight shake of his head, Blaine knew what he was thinking.

“You’re a dork. Blaine, just come here and _kiss me_.” Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed breathlessly, tugging Blaine flush against his chest.

“Always.” Blaine smiled and pushed his lips onto Kurt’s willingly, and he would happily do so for the rest of his life.


End file.
